Levi's Daughter
by AliLaShae
Summary: Levi and Petra are married, and they now have a little girl. When Petra goes missing, it's up to Levi and his squad to find her...while they all take care of Levi's 4-year-old daughter. This should be interesting.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I don't know what I think about this story. Maybe review and tell me if I should continue it? But here's a few details: Petra isn't a soldier, she's a housewife. I gave her an older brother named Hunter, who is in the Garrison regiment. Levi calls everyone a brat except for his daughter xD**

**That's it. Now read! :)**

* * *

_"Look at her, Levi. Isn't she beautiful?" Petra said sitting up in her bed, cradling the wrapped up newborn baby girl in her arms. Tears of joy were sparkling in her honey-gold eyes. She had just given birth to the most beautiful baby in all of humanity. She slowly handed the baby to Levi, tears almost filling his gray-blue eyes. He was holding her in his big, strong arms. The baby opened her eyes and saw her father for the first time. She inherited her mother's eyes and her father's raven-black hair. Levi kissed her little nose, and now the tears were starting to stream down his face. He had always wanted a little girl to love and spoil, but he never told anyone due to his strict nature. Nothing made Humanity's Strongest Soldier cry, but somehow this little bundle of joy wrapped in his arms made all his emotions come out._

_"She still needs a name." Petra said, smiling. Levi looked over at his wife, surprised that she would let him name their baby girl. With the baby still in his arms, he had thought of the perfect name._

_"Isabel." Levi said under his breath. "Isabel Magnolia Ackerman." Petra loved the name. He had named her after his little sister, well, Isabel used to look up to him as a big brother. But unfortunately, she had passed away while fighting titans._

_The thought struck Levi. No one was having children during the crisis they were in right now. The Colassal Titan and the Armored Titan had attacked and invaded Wall Maria. Many civilians in Shiganshina were killed, leaving it up to the Scouting Legion to eradicate them all. Levi always survived every expedition. But out of concern for his wife, he always told Petra to not go out into the crowd to see him. He didn't want her to see all the bloody corpses and hear all the families' screams._

_But now, Levi didn't care about titans or blood or anything. His world now revolved around his new baby girl. No one thought that Levi could handle having offspring, considering the fact he called every child a 'brat'. It made Petra's heart flutter with joy to see her husband and child bond._

_Outside the room was Petra's father, her older brother Hunter, Commander Erwin Smith, and the Special Operations Sqaud, who were Levi's closest friends. Petra stayed in bed, trying to get better, while Levi slowly walked out with Isabel still in his hands. All the men gathered around to get a look at the new baby. All of their serious faces softened when they saw the baby girl._

_"Her name's Isabel." Levi said. Erwin's face was shocked for a little bit, then he softly smiled._

_"She's beautiful, Levi." Erwin commented. Levi handed Isabel to her Uncle Hunter._

_"Hi, baby." Hunter whispered, cradling the baby in his strong arms. "I'm your uncle." Petra's father then walked over to Hunter and looked at Isabel._

_"And I'm your grandpa." he kissed Isabel's little forehead, earning a sweet, small giggle from Isabel._

_Auruo, Gunther, and Erd all took a look at the little bundle of sweetness as well. Gunther was now holding her._

_"When my fianceé and I have children, I hope they're as cute as you." Erd whispered, using his index finger to stroke Isabel's cheek. The baby yawned, then Gunther handed her back to Levi. He took Isabel back into the bedroom and closed the door quietly. Petra breast-fed her, then Levi set her down into a new crib. Isabel fell asleep instantly. Levi sat on the bed next to Petra. He embraced her in his arms and softly kissed her lips._

_"I can't believe I'm a father." Levi whispered, resting his forehead on Petra's. "I don't want her to grow up." he admitted._

_"Levi, she was just born an hour ago!" Petra yelled in a soft whisper. "Give her a break."_

_"Okay, but she's not dating until she's 30." he replied. Petra covered her mouth with her hand and giggled softly. This parenting thing was going to be interesting._

* * *

_The first few months were pretty terrible. Petra and Levi always took turns in the middle of the night to go take care of a crying Isabel. But during the day, she was the happiest baby in the world. Always laughing and smiling, her honey-gold eyes sparkling with innocence. It was truly an adorable sight to see. Isabel has a mix of both her parents' features. At some times, she would mimic Levi's usual scowl, earning a few laughs from __Petra._

* * *

_At about nine months old, Isabel said her first word. And it was unusual as well._

_"Cravat." she said, pointing towards the white cloth around Levi's neck. For the first time, Levi had genuinely laughed. Petra adored the sight before her eyes. Hearing the two loves of her life laugh together, play with Levi's cravat, Levi sprinkling kisses all over Isabel's face. This warmed Petra's heart so much. Little tears of happiness started forming at the corners of her eyes. Her normally cold husband was now becoming more soft._

* * *

_Today was Isabel's first birthday. Levi had returned home a day before back from a long expedition. Hunter, Petra's father, and Erwin came over and they all played with the baby all day. Petra even got access to sugar from a friend in Wall Sina. She baked a small chocolate cake for Isabel. They all gathered around her high chair as Isabel was about to blow out the candle. They all sang happy birthday, then she blew it out perfectly. Everyone cheered, while Levi thought she was growing up too fast._

* * *

The next few years consisted of more laughter, birthdays, learning how to walk, etc. Isabel was now four years old. She had developed a pretty large vocabulary, no curse words though, and she was pretty smart for her age, courtesy of Levi. She knew how to do things most children her age didn't know how to do. Levi made sure to not tell her anything about the titans or the expeditons. Isabel only knew he was a soldier.

It was now time for Levi to leave for his next expedition. They had found a 16-year-old boy named Eren Jaeger, who is a titan shifter. This expedition was to show whether he could be trusted or not. Levi had put on his uniform with the green cape draped behind his back. He usually left while early in the morning while Isabel was asleep, but today she woke up early.

"Papa...?" Isabel came out of her room, rubbing her eyes with her little hands. She looked up at Levi and Petra. "Mommy...?"

Tears started streaming down Petra's face. Isabel walked over to both of them. Levi bent down and embraced his little girl tightly. She hugged him back. He then looked into those beautiful eyes she had gotten from her mother. Little tears were starting to stream down her face. The sight broke Levi's heart, but he had to stay strong.

Isabel didn't like it when her father had to leave. Levi wiped the tears from her face with his thumbs and kissed her chubby cheeks.

"I love you, angel." Levi whispered.

"I love you too, Papa."

He then stood up, gave Petra a long kiss, and left.

"Mommy, why does Papa always leave?" Isabel asked, looking up at her mother. Petra picked the child up into her arms and walked back to Isabel's room. Levi didn't allow the both of them to go out with the townspeople to say their goodbyes.

"Well, Papa is a soldier. He's fighting for you, for me, for everybody. He keeps us safe, but in order to do so, he has to go away for a little bit. You understand, right honey?" Petra explained the best she could, smiling softly as she laid her daughter back in her bed.

"Yes, mommy." Isabel replied. Petra kissed her forehead and pulled the covers on top of her. The warmth of the blankets made Isabel's eyes heavy. Petra left the bedroom and blew out the candle.

_"I hope Papa is safe..." _Isabel thought to herself. Then sleep took over her body.

* * *

**So what do you think? Should I continue? Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So you guys said I continue this story. And I will! I still need to plan out most of the chapters. So now, here's chapter 2!**

* * *

Hours after Isabel and Petra said their goodbyes to Levi, Isabel had now fully woken up. It was late in the morning. She climbed off her bed, yawning. It was a struggle getting off the bed down to the floor for her, since she was so short (thanks to Levi and Petra's genetics). And the bed was a little high off the ground.

Isabel rubbed her eyes with her hands, then walked across the hall to the bathroom. She grabbed a stool and stood on top of it to reach the sink. She washed her hands and her face. Isabel stared at herself in the mirror and smiled. She has her father's cheeks, long raven-black hair draping down to her mid-back, and his smile. She has her mother's honey-gold eyes, facial structure, and milk-white skin, which was a little flushed. After looking at herself, Isabel started to brush her teeth. Most kids her age would need help from their parents to do all of this, but not Isabel.

After she was finished, Isabel went down the hall to go see if Petra was awake so she could do Isabel's hair. Isabel opened the bedroom door slowly and walked in. The bedsheets were sprawled across the bed, and they were cold.

"Mommy?" Isabel questioned. She went out into the living room. There was a small mess. A lamp from a side table was shattered in pieces on the floor. The couch cushions were not in their usual place. Levi had always told the both of them to NEVER make a mess. Then, Isabel saw something that worried her. A few drops of red on the carpet. Isabel was terrified.

Where was her mommy? Her mommy would never in a million years leave her alone like that. "Mommy where are you?" Isabel said, hear head turning in every direction, trying to find Petra. "Mommy, don't do that. Where are you? Mommy!" Tears were starting to stream down her face.

Isabel, still in her nightgown, ran out the front door. The cold air hit her, hard. Winter was still around. Instead of going back inside to get her coat, she ran away to look for her mother, barefoot. Her parents told her to never run away unless it was an emergency. It was now definitely one of those times.

* * *

The crowd was already there in the streets. Isabel tried pushing past everyone, struggling in the process. Everyone was taller and bigger than her, she felt like a small bug, just waiting to be squashed on. Isabel decided to leave the crowd and stand to the side. The tears kept streaming, and they were starting to sting her cheeks. Isabel's nose and cheeks were now a bright red from the cold. She looked around, then saw a few Garrison soldiers walking back to the wall. Isabel saw a man with the same auburn-colored hair as her mom. She knew who he was...

"Uncle Hunter!" she screamed. Her little legs ran as fast as they could to the tall, fit man. Hunter heard the voice and turned around to see his niece running towards him. His eyes widened, and he bent down with his arms out. Isabel ran into his arms and he picked her up.

"Isabel! What are you doing out here? No shoes or coat on? And you're freezing, where's Petra?" Hunter asked the little girl in his arms.

Isabel buried her face into his shoulder, crying loud. "Mommy's gone!" she screamed, only to have the sound muffled by the tan leather of Hunter's uniform jacket. Hunter's eyes widened, he heard what she said.

"Rico! Go back to the wall, I'm taking Isabel home." he said. A cute, short, silver-haired girl saluted him and did as she was told. Hunter started walking back towards Isabel's house, carrying the small girl in his arms. Once he reached the house, he took one hand and opened the door. He carried Isabel inside, and saw the mess in the living room. He even saw the small drops of blood on the ground.

_"What the fuck happened here..."_ he whispered to himself. Petra was nowhere to be found. Hunter asked Isabel if she heard anything strange, only to have the baby girl shake her head no. Hunter was beyond pissed. He would kill anyone that would try to hurt his little sister and niece.

Hunter put Isabel down, then went to go pack a small box of Isabel's belongings. He had to get Isabel to Levi. She needs to be protected. Once Hunter packed the box, he hunched down a bit to take her small hand into his big one, and they walked over to the Garrison Headquarters within the Shiganshina District.

* * *

The walk was only about 5 minutes. Once they entered the castle-like building, Hunter headed to his commander Dot Pixis' office. Pixis smiled when he saw the little girl enter his office.

"Pixis!" Isabel ran over to hug the old man. He hugged her back.

"Ral, what's going on? Why is Isabel here?" Pixis asked him, picking up Isabel into his lap.

"Sir, my sister was possibly abducted. I need to get Isabel to her father, Lance Corporal Levi in the Survey Corps." Hunter explained.

"Why can't Isabel stay with her grandfather?"

"He's in Wall Sina handling some business. He's too busy for anyone, and Isabel wouldn't like it there. And she can't stay with me. I'm the squad leader, so I'm on full guard duty, and I can't even go home. Levi's all we got."

Pixis nodded his head understandingly. "I'll have to arrange a couple of our soldiers to get her outside the walls safely to the Survey Corps Headquarters." Pixis said. He made sure not to mention any titans, for he respected Levi's wishes to avoid that topic.

For now, Isabel stayed in the girls' quarters during the night with Rico. The next day, Pixis arranged a small wagon along with Hunter and 3 other Garrison soldiers to take Isabel to her father. The ride was slow and peaceful. Hunter was in the covered wagon with Isabel, cradling her in his arms. They hadn't encountered any titans, which Hunter thanked god to.

* * *

They now arrived at the Survey Corps Headquarters, a big castle-like building. Hunter carried Isabel out of the wagon and to the gate. He nodded towards the Garrison soldiers guarding the building to let him in, which they did.

"Are we at a castle!" Isabel asked excitedly.

"You can say that." Hunter responded, smiling softly at the little girl in his arms. Once they entered the building, they were greeted by dark halls with torches lit up. Isabel got scared and buried her little head into Hunter's shoulder. He rubbed her back, cooing that there was nothing to be afraid of. They entered the dark meeting room. Levi and his Special Operations Squad were sitting at their table, drinking tea. Levi didn't enjoy it, he only loved Petra's tea. All the men turned around to see who entered, and their eyes widened in shock.

"Papa!" Isabel wriggled out of Hunter's grip and ran toward Levi. He picked her up and she sat in his lap, snuggling against his chest. He wrapped his big hands around her, holding her tight. Levi's eyes were wide in shock, what was his baby girl doing here?

"Hunter, what the fuck is going on?" Levi whispered quietly enough so only Hunter could hear.

"Petra's missing. She may have been abducted, but we don't know. I found Isabel in the street crying and running to me." Hunter explained.

"PETRA! WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!" Levi suddenly screamed, worrying about his wife.

"We don't know, Levi. We have to find her!"

"And why did you bring Isabel all the way out here? You fucking idiot." Levi snarled.

"There was no one else she could stay with! I'm on full duty, my dad is in Wall Sina, you and your squad are the only ones who can take care of her. I'm sorry." Hunter explained.

"We have an expedition soon! Then who's going to take care of her?"

"Well, isn't Hanji stay-"

"_Fuck no._"

"She's not that bad, Levi. Maybe a little crazy, but good around kids."

"I like Auntie Hanji." Isabel said, her big honey eyes looking up at Levi. He sighed, then stroked Isabel's long hair. "Can I please stay with you, Papa?"

Levi sighed again. "Fine." he said. Isabel smiled, a smile that Levi was waiting to see when he came home. That smile, along with Petra's, made his world perfect. Levi even smiled a little at her.

"Holy shit, did the Captain just smile?" Auruo whispered. Everyone just shrugged it off.

* * *

Hunter left, and everyone was still sitting in the room. Isabel waved to the men she knew around the table. Gunther and Erd waved back, smiling, while Auruo ignored her and continued drinking his tea.

"Captain, I finished clean-oh, what's your name?" Eren came in, then hunched down at the little girl in Levi's lap. He booped her nose, causing her to giggle and blush.

"She's my daughter, brat. Her name's Isabel." Levi replied bluntly. Isabel looked up at Eren and smiled. He smiled back and ruffled her hair. She giggled again.

"Who said you could touch her? You stupid brat." Levi asked angrily. Eren backed up in fear and apologized.

"I like him, Papa." Isabel wriggled out of Levi's grasp and lap and ran towards the tall teenager, holding her arms out. Eren knew what that meant, and he picked the little girl up.

"She's adorable." Eren said, smiling at the small girl in his arms. Isabel giggled some more. Levi looked at them, scowling.

"Oi, Eren. Go clean the yard." Levi commanded.

"But I alre-"

"Go." Levi cut him off. He didn't fully trust Eren yet. He didn't want her anywhere near his little girl. Eren sighed, then put the little girl down. Isabel pouted when Eren left. She turned around and ran to Erd and sat in his lap, giggling when he tickled her.

"Stop, Uncle Erd!" she squealed between small giggles. After he stopped, Levi picked Isabel up into his big arms and carried her around the building. Her eyes were starting to get heavy during the tour. She was slowly starting to fall asleep in her father's arms.

_"Eren..."_ Isabel thought to herself. Then she fell asleep.

* * *

**Aww, looks like Isabel has a little crush :) I hope you like this story so far. I'm gonna go more in-depth to it soon. Over-protective dad Levi is the best Levi ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I have a tendency to read other people's stories and compare my writing skills with theirs and then just groan really loudly. I'm surprised you guys like my writing!**

**Anyways, keep favoriting and following!**

* * *

_Where am I? How did I get here?_

_I open my eyes, but all I see is darkness._

_I feel something heavy weighing my wrists down._

_Levi...help me..._

* * *

Isabel woke up in the middle of the night. She was in a cold bed, in a dark empty room with her nightgown on. She was wondering how she got there, but then realized the last place she was in was her father's arms. Levi had unpacked her belongings and organized everything, being the clean freak that he is. Laying next to Isabel was her favorite toy in the world, her teddy bear. She got it for her 3rd birthday. She grabbed the bear and clutched it to her chest.

Isabel got off the bed without a struggle. It wasn't so high off the ground this time. She walked quietly and reached on her tip toes for the door handle, then she opened it and went. It was dark, the only light coming from the dim-lit torches. Isabel thought she saw shadows, but it was just her eyes playing tricks on her. She buried her face into her teddy bear and tried to find the kitchen. Levi had shown her where everything was yesterday, but she didn't pay attention. Isabel was too busy thinking about Eren.

_Her first crush._

She was starting to get scared of the dark castle. After wandering around for what seemed like hours, Isabel finally found the dining room and the kitchen. She entered the kitchen, and saw a tall figure standing by the sink, wearing a white tank top and long pajama pants. His big muscles and tanned skin were showing off perfectly.

Isabel realized it was Eren. She gasped, and he looked over at her. She hid her face with her teddy bear. Eren found it adorable at how she was trying to hide in plain sight. He walked over to the little girl and knelt down to her height.

"Hi Isabel." he whispered, smiling.

"H-Hi Eren." she whispered back, hiding the blush on her face with her favorite teddy bear.

"What's wrong, sweetie, are you hungry?"

Isabel shook her head no. "Thirsty." she said.

Eren stood up and went to get her some milk, but stopped when he saw Isabel with her arms out. She wanted to be picked up. Eren sighed, then smiled down at the little girl. He picked her up, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. He set her down on the counter, her little legs dangling off the edge. Eren poured her the glass of milk and gave it to Isabel. She sipped it slowly, making sure not to spill anything. She usually used a straw, but apparently they didn't have any. After she finished, a small burp escaped her throat. She covered her mouth with her little hand, and Eren snickered at her cuteness.

"All good?" he asked.

"Yes Eren, thank you." Isabel replied, smiling up at him.

"What a nice little girl." Eren said, booping her little nose again. Isabel giggled again, with Eren smiling down at her. Isabel yawned and rubbed her eyes with her hands. The milk was making her sleepy. She grabbed her teddy bear and held out her arms again. Eren took her off the counter and into his strong arms, she then wrapped her little arms around his neck. The teddy bear was dangling from her little hand. Isabel put her head into Eren's neck and closed her eyes.

* * *

Eren walked out of the kitchen to go put Isabel in her room, when he heard someone walk behind him.

"Papa..." Isabel said, half-asleep. Eren turned around to find Levi, yawning and stretching. His scowl was deeper than usual, and for a clean freak, he looked like crap.

"You fucking brat, where did you find Isabel?" Levi asked, mentally facepalming. He always tried to watch his language around his daughter. But right now, he was angry at Eren for even touching his baby girl.

"Well, Captain, she found me in the kitchen. She had trouble sleeping, so I gave her a glass of milk. Now I'm taking her back to her room." Eren explained nervously. After being beat up by Levi at the trial, he was now terrified at what he would do to him for holding his daughter.

"Give her to me."

"No...Papa..." Isabel said tiredly.

Levi sighed heavily. "Fine, but after you put her down, go straight back to the basement, you idiot."

"Yes, sir." Eren left. Levi was alone now, and he walked into the kitchen. As he was going to get a drink of water, he fell to his knees and leaned on his side against the counter. He was upset that his wife was missing, but he didn't show his comrades much reaction. On the inside, however, it hurt him. Literally hurt him to the _fucking_ core that his beloved was in the hands of some...rapist or abductor.

Holding back tears, Levi covered his face with his hands. He was hurt, he was angry, he was going to fucking kill anyone who tried to hurt his family. His daughter without a mother? No fucking way that was gonna happen. And Levi was going to do whatever it takes to get Petra back into the safety of his arms.

* * *

"Eren?" Isabel said, almost asleep as Eren started pulling the bedsheets over her.

"Yeah, Isabel?"

"Is my mommy okay?" she asked, eyes heavy and ready to fall asleep.

Eren sighed softly, and tried to remain positive. He was the only one that could see how truly hurt Levi and his daughter was about this whole situation. "Let's hope she is, Isabel, now go to sleep."

And like that, Isabel was out.

_"So innocent..."_ Eren thought to himself. He blew out the lit candle in her room then went back to his room, in the basement.

* * *

The next morning, Isabel woke up late. She yawned, then got out of her bed, clutching her teddy bear to her chest. Isabel was still getting used to her new room for the time-being. She reached for the door handle again, thinking why do they keep the door closed? Isabel went out into the hallway. It was brighter now. Then she quietly walked over to the dining room. The door was closed, and the handle was too high to reach. Isabel knocked, and someone she knew opened the door.

"Uncle Auruo!" she smiled wide. Auruo sighed, then moved to the side to let the little girl in. Erd, Gunther, and Mike were all there, drinking tea. All dressed in their uniforms. But where was Levi?

"Where's Papa?" Isabel asked, looking up at all the men. Gunther answered her.

"He's out in the yard with Ere-"

Before he could finish, Isabel was already on her way, running as fast as her little legs could take her.

"WAIT! ISABEL!" Auruo shouted angrily. All the men ran after her. Isabel reached the back door to the yard. It was already open. As she ran out, she saw the most terrifying thing ever.

A titan.

The titan was big, and really strong. It had a disproportionate mouth, along with big, glowing green eyes and black hair reaching the top of its neck. In front of the titan stood Levi and Hanji. She was taking notes while Levi was just looking at it, sipping on his tea.

Isabel screamed, so loud that even the titan covered its ears. She dropped her teddy bear on the ground. Levi spit out his tea and looked over at his baby girl, she was covering her eyes and sobbing. Behind her came Erd, Gunther, Auruo and Mike, panting. Levi threw his cup on the ground, not caring about the shattered mess it left behind, and ran over to his daughter. He picked Isabel up and she buried her little head into his shoulder, her heavy sobbing muffled. Levi gave a death glare at all the men standing before him. He specifically told them that Isabel was to remain indoors at all times.

She wasn't supposed to see a titan. Never in her life. And now Levi's heart broke at the sight of his baby girl so scared and miserable. Little tears were starting to form at the corner of his eyes, but he held them back to be strong for Isabel.

Gunther picked up her bear, and they all walked back inside the headquarters, trying to calm the baby. Her cries turned into soft whimpers.

"Pa...pa?" Isabel said between tears.

"What's wrong, angel?" Levi whispered.

"I...don't...feel good."

Then Levi felt it. The bottom of her nightgown was wet. It was disgusting, but right now parenting came first. Levi told his squad to go to the meeting room while he gave Isabel a bath.

* * *

Levi carried his daughter into the showers and used the bath bucket. He put Isabel on the ground, then started filling the bucket with water, checking every now and then to see if it was warm. He took off Isabel's nightgown and the rest of her clothes, then set her in the bathtub. Levi even added bubbles, Isabel's favorite, but she wasn't in the mood to play. She was still crying.

He took a lufa and started scrubbing her body clean, gently. Isabel's crying was starting to stop, but she was still sniffling. Levi started washing her face, then her long hair.

"Papa? Where did that monster come from?" Isabel asked, looking up at Levi. Tears were starting to form again. Levi sighed, looking at his little girl. He washed her face gently again, wiping away the tears with his hands. He couldn't tell her that what she saw was Eren in his titan form.

"It was a...titan." Levi mustered up the courage to tell her.

"What's a titan, Papa?"

"They're...the monsters I fight, to keep you safe." he explained as best as he could.

"You're not scared?" Isabel asked.

"I do get scared, sometimes. But overall, no."

"Then if you're not scared, I won't be scared!" Isabel exclaimed, smiling up at her father. She got up from the bucket and hugged him. Levi didn't care if his uniform was getting wet, he embraced her back and tucked her little head under his chin, stroking her soft, wet hair. After bathtime, Levi towel dried Isabel's hair and wrapped her body in a big, soft, white towel. He carried her into her bedroom and started dressing her. He put on her a white day dress, her socks, then strapped her black Mary Janes on her little feet.

Isabel's favorite teddy bear was laying on the bed. She grabbed it and hugged it tightly.

"Feeling better?" Levi asked, kneeling down to her height.

"Uh-huh!" she replied. Levi pinched her chubby cheeks, smiling when he heard cute giggles.

"Well, I have to go meet Erwin for the rest of the day. I'll have Erd watch you." Levi stood up.

"No, Papa! Don't leave me!" Isabel grabbed his leg, hanging on tightly. Levi didn't want to hear her cry again. He grabbed Isabel in his arms and started walking out of her room.

"I'm sorry, Isabel, but you have to stay here."

"Can you take me with you, Papa?" Isabel was on the verge of tears again.

"No." Levi said firmly. "Besides, you like Erd, Gunther, and Auruo, right? They'll play with you."

"Will Eren stay here?"

Levi sighed heavily, then frowned. What was with her sudden attachment to Eren? "Yes." he whispered.

And that did it. The little girl's eyes were now full of happiness, and she was smiling again.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this shitstorm of a chapter! I'll go into more detail of Petra's disappearance soon...but Levi is obviously broken by what happened. And poor little Isabel :( And BTW Levi doesn't like Eren around Isabel xD Did they have Mary Jane shoes back then?**

**See ya guys later! I'll update my other SNK story soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Long story short, I already had this chapter written, but it got deleted. I had to rewrite it, and it may not be as good. But, thanks for all the positive reviews! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Levi dropped his daughter off in the meeting room with Erd. After he left, Isabel was getting bored out of her mind. She was playing with her teddy bear. Erd was too busy writing letters to his family.

"Uncle Erd? Who are you writing to?" Isabel asked out of curiosity.

"To my wife, Clara." he responded.

"Do you ever write to anyone else?"

"Well, I do write to my parents sometimes. But it takes them awhile to respond."

"Oh." was all Isabel could say. She started thinking of her Aunt Clara. Her and Erd used to take Isabel to the playground when she was two years old. They always pushed her on the swings and babysat her. Thinking of Clara made Isabel sad. Clara reminded her of Petra. Is her mother okay? Is she safe? The thought of her missing mother was starting to worry her. Petra and Clara are so much alike. Always smiling, taking care of their husbands. And they are both just down-right beautiful. Isabel started thinking of everyone else in her life. Gunther, Erd, Mommy, Papa...

"Uncle Erd? Does...Uncle Auruo like me?"

Erd looked over at the little girl with wide eyes. "Of course he does, Isabel. He loves you as much as we all do. What makes you ask that?"

"Well...he never hugs me, or picks me up." Isabel was on the verge of tears just thinking about it.

Erd sighed, then tried to answer as best as he could. "Well, Isabel, I don't know how to answer that. I know it may seem like he doesn't show his affection, but he loves you and cares about you. Trust me." Erd smiled at the little girl, who returned a small smile back. Now thinking of Auruo, he was now reminded of something. "Shit..." he muttered under his breath.

"What's wrong, Uncle Erd?" Isabel asked the now-sulking man.

"Tomorrow is Auruo's birthday! I almost forgot. I have to go the market, is it alright if Gunther watches you?" he asked. The little girl nodded her head. Erd got up from his seat and picked Isabel up into his arms. He carried her upstairs to Gunther's room.

* * *

"Hey, Gunther? Is it alright if you watch Isabel?" he asked Gunther, who was sitting at his desk.

"Yeah, sure Erd." Erd put the baby girl down and waved bye to her.

"Uncle Gunther, will you play with me?" Isabel asked him.

"Oh, sure Isabel. But hang on, I have to go use the restroom. Go sit on the bed, okay?" Isabel did as she was told, and went over to the bed. There was a bathroom in Gunther's room. He went in and shut the door. Isabel looked out the window in his room, and she looked beyond the gate. She saw what looked like thousands of blooming flowers in many different colors.

"Flowers!" she said to herself. Isabel got off the bed and left the room, leaving her teddy bear behind. She ran down the corridor and passed Auruo on her way. His eyes widened and he started running after her, calling Isabel by her name.

Isabel made it outside. She was about to exit the gate when she felt a hard tug on the back of her dress. She was being pulled back. Instead of throwing a tantrum, she just went along with it.

Auruo turned her around and started yelling at her, not caring if Levi would beat the shit out of him for scolding his daughter. "You stupid brat! Are you crazy! You're not supposed to go outside!" Auruo was furious.

The little girl looked down at the ground in both shame and fear. "I'm sorry Uncle Auruo. I wanted to pick flowers for your birthday tomorrow. I want you to...like me."

Auruo's heart broke. This little girl was willing to go out into titan country just to pick him flowers? Guilt started taking over his body. He even bit his tongue. Guilty thoughts were now overbearing his mind while his mouth was a bloody mess.

_Why am I such a dick to this adorable baby? What the fuck did she ever do to me? Why am I so fucking heartless? She trusts me, and loves me, and I never return those feelings..._

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

Auruo knelt down to Isabel's height and did the unexpectable. He pulled her into a big hug. She returned it back. He then picked up the little girl into his arms, and safely carried her back into the headquarters. He entered to find a frantic Gunther looking for Isabel. Relief fell over his tan face when he saw Auruo carrying her.

"Oh, thank god you found her! Captain would've killed me!" Gunther thanked.

"Are you an idiot? You weren't supposed to leave her alone." Auruo sneered. He put Isabel on the ground.

"I was in the restroom for two seconds!" Gunther knelt down to Isabel. "And young lady, I told you to stay in the bedroom." he said to her, angrily.

"I'm sorry Uncle Gunther. I wanted to pick flowers for Uncle Auruo's birthday." she replied. A look of surprise fell over Gunther's face. He had forgotten about Auruo's birthday.

"Hey, Auruo. Can you watch Isabel? I have to head to the market." Gunther asked, smiling nervously.

"I can't. I have to go help Mike unload the supply cart." Auruo responded. Eren walked into the hallway and saw everyone standing there. Isabel's eyes widened and she smiled big when she saw Eren.

"Eren!" she cheered, giggling and running over to the tall teenager. He smiled, then swooped down and picked the little girl into his arms. Her honey-gold eyes were sparkling with happiness and cheer.

"Oi, brat! Can you watch Isabel?" Auruo asked.

"Um...sure, sir." Eren responded. What was with this man? He acted just like Levi. Same cravat, same under-cut hairstyle, same attitude. Copycat much?

"But Auruo" Gunther whispered "We can't leave Isabel with Eren. Captain said no. He doesn't trust Eren. I mean, what if he bites his-"

"Who fucking cares? Isabel likes him, so let's go." Auruo whispered back. Then they left. Isabel was still in Eren's strong arms.

"So, Isabel, what do you wanna do today?" he asked the baby girl.

"I just wanna spend the whole day with you!" Isabel replied with a hint of cheer in her voice. He smiled softly at the little girl snuggled up against him. God, Eren thought, this girl was so adorable. Levi has a really cute child.

* * *

Eren carried Isabel up to her room. They played all day. Eren figured out she has a really over-active imagination, which made him smile. Soon, after playtime, Isabel fell asleep in Eren's lap, the back of her little head leaning against his big chest. Eren leaned back against the wall. He wrapped his arms around the little girl, and slowly fell asleep.

"Oi, brat! Wake up!" Eren heard a voice that sounded like Levi. He felt a hand smack his head, and his eyes burst open. Levi was looking down at Eren, scowling. What was he so mad about...?

Oh, right. There Isabel was, sleeping in his lap.

"I told you not to fucking touch her." Levi reassured Eren, anger in his deep voice. He bent down and scooped Isabel gently into his arms. She fidgeted, but stopped after finding comfort in her father's arms. "Go clean the stalls."

"Y-Yes, sir." Eren obeyed back, scared. He had already cleaned them the day before, but to avoid any more trouble with Levi, he hurriedly left the bedroom.

Levi changed Isabel out of her day clothes into her washed nightgown. He laid her down on the bed, then pulled the covers over her small body.

"Papa?" Isabel said, her eyes opened slightly.

"Shh, go to sleep baby."

"No Papa...I wanna play...with you...and Eren." she said. But then sleep took over her body once again. Her chest was rising up and down gently, signifying that she was out. Levi sighed, then kissed her forehead. He then left his daughter's room, closing the door. He left it open a little.

_"What is it with her and Eren...?"_ Levi thought to himself.

As Levi was walking down the hall, he was for sure angry. If Eren as so much lays another finger on his daughter, Levi would _kill_ him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this re-written chapter. It's kinda hard to write Levi with a daughter because I wanna add some cute moments but there's some fanfics that already have my ideas :( But hope you liked this!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I need to update my other stories, lol. But this story is so much fun to write! :) Anyways, here's chapter 5! It's sad, though.**

* * *

Levi, along with the rest of his squad, were suddenly awoken in the middle of the night. Loud screams and sobs echoed through the castle walls. It was Isabel. Levi sprang out of bed and ran as fast as he could to his baby girl's room, his squad following closely behind.

He kicked the door open, and his daughter was on the ground, holding her leg in pain and sobbing heavily. The window in her room was shattered and her leg was bleeding.

Levi gasped and his eyes widened. He ran in, grabbed his daughter, then sat her in his lap. Blood was staining his pants.

"Auruo, Eren, go get the first-aid kit! Gunther and Erd, help me stop the bleeding!" Levi commanded. Auruo and Eren ran downstairs while Erd grabbed the bedsheet and ripped it in half. Gunther took the torn bedsheet and wrapped it around Isabel's leg to stop the bleeding for the time-being. Isabel kept sobbing, loud. Levi hugged her and rocked back and forth on the ground, patting her back and shushing her softly. The little girl calmed down, but was still in distress.

Auruo and Eren ran back in with the first-aid kit. Eren took out the bandages and the medicine, then handed them to Gunther. Gunther was the best when it came to nursing and first-aid, that's why Levi picked him for his squad.

Levi held onto his daughter tightly while Gunther did his thing. He removed the bed sheet, and Erd gently and slowly lifted Isabel's leg. She squirmed, but he was able to lift it, revealing a large gash on the back of her small leg. Levi's eyes widened.

_"Whoever dare hurt her..."_ he thought to himself. Everyone else was thinking the same thing.

Gunther applied the medicine on the wound, earning a loud scream from Isabel. He felt terrible and heart-broken, but it had to be done. He wrapped the bandages tightly around Isabel's leg, hurting her in the process.

"Shhh..." Eren cooed calmly, reaching to stroke Isabel's hair. Levi smacked his hand away and gave him a death glare. Eren scooted back, away from Levi.

The bleeding stopped, but it would take a few days for Isabel to heal. Everyone, except for Eren, gathered around Isabel, trying to calm her down and stop the tears from forming. Only to have fresh ones stream down her face every time. She wasn't sobbing any more though.

"Do you remember what happened, angel?" Levi whispered to his daughter in his lap.

"They...came in"_ *sniffle* _"they broke the window...and...I saw swords..."

"They?" Auruo questioned.

"There was...two of them." Isabel said, her teary honey-gold eyes looking at the three men in front of her.

"Can you describe them to me?" Gunther asked, quietly.

"It was dark...but...they had the green capes on."

All their eyes widened. Soldiers? Survey Corps soldiers did this to her?

"Did you see their faces?" Erd asked, gently. Isabel shook her head no.

"They had the hoods on." Isabel looked over to Eren, who was far away, his back against the wall. She reached out her little arms to him and let out a whimper. Eren noticed, and his heart broke. He looked at Levi, who was scowling at him. Levi knew his baby wanted Eren to come over. He sighed, them motioned for Eren to come, which he did. Eren bent down and picked Isabel up into his arms. For Isabel's sake, Levi allowed Eren to hold her. She rested her head on his shoulder and calmed down immediately. She liked the warmth of Eren's arms. It made her feel safe. Isabel was getting drowsy again, and was about to fall asleep.

Levi stood up, and walked over to Eren's shoulder. "Oi, brat, give her to me." Eren did as he was told, and handed Isabel to Levi. Everyone went back to their rooms to get some sleep. Eren went back down to the basement. Levi grabbed the teddy bear and carried Isabel into his room, then laid her down in his bed. He gave her the teddy bear, but she didn't want it. Levi got into the bathroom and quickly changed into some new pants. He then came back out.

No fucking way Isabel was gonna sleep alone after what happened. He got in next to her and she snuggled up to his chest, the top of her head tucked under his chin.

Levi remembered when Isabel used to have nightmares. She would always run into his and Petra's room, crying and whimpering with her teddy bear. She would get in between them and snuggle up to Levi.

Isabel was now asleep in her father's arms. Levi kissed her forehead many times. He was still angry at the thought of someone trying to hurt his baby girl, his only daughter.

The anger went away as he saw his daughter next to him, so innocent in her sleep. So innocent all the time. He slowly fell asleep as well.

* * *

_I opened my eyes again, it was brighter than before. I looked in front of me and saw bars. I felt the chains weighing my wrists down. Am I in a cell?_

_There are two Military Police guards standing in front of the cell with rifles in their hands._

_I groaned, rubbing my head. I have a terrible migraine right now._

_"E-Excuse...me..." I built up the courage to speak "Where am I?"_

_"It talked." one of the guards whispered to the other. It?_

_"You're in Military Police custody." the tall guard responded. Custody? What did I do wrong? I'm just a housewife and a mother._

_"For what?" I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyes._

_"We can't tell you. Our officer will come by soon to provide you with that information. Now shut the fuck up, you monster." _

_Monster...?_

* * *

"Papa?" Levi heard the little voice next to him, and he opened his eyes slowly. It was early in the morning, about 5:00 AM. He was on his stomach, and he saw his daughter sitting up against the headboard, clutching her teddy bear against her chest.

"What's wrong, angel?" Levi groaned.

"I'm hungry. Can I please have something to eat?" Isabel asked.

Levi rolled onto his back, then got up. He rubbed his eyes and felt filthy. He picked up Isabel into his arms, her injury still healing, and carried her down into the kitchen.

He entered and saw Eren was already awake, making tea for himself. Eren smiled when he saw the little girl, but the smile slowly disappeared when he saw who was carrying her. Levi placed Isabel on the counter, then went into the pantry to grab some bread.

"Good morning, Eren." Isabel whispered, smiling up at Eren. He returned the good morning and ruffled her hair. She giggled. Levi came out with the bread and Eren immediately backed away. He gave the bread to Isabel and she slowly started eating. After she was finished, Levi picked her up.

"Let's get you to the showers." he said.

"Okay, Papa." Isabel waved at Eren, who waved back._ "Sweet girl..." _he thought to himself.

* * *

"Papa...?"

"Hm?"

"I remember...one of the people."

Levi froze in his tracks. His daughter was still in his arms. "Just...try not to think about it." he assured Isabel. He then continued walking.

"But...it was a girl. And she had yellow hair. And...her jacket...had a horsey on it."

Levi's eyes widened. Military Police? What were they doing here last night?

And what the fuck did they want with Isabel?

"Levi." Levi heard Commander Erwin Smith's voice behind him. He turned around and saw him. Erwin smiled when he saw little Isabel in Levi's arms.

"You're meeting the new trainees today."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 5! I had to create some drama. And seriously, fuck the Military Police. Most useless regiment...**

**Poor Isabel :( Levi is a great father though!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alright, so I read the reviews and got this idea from Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora, an author on here :) She said it would be interesting if Isabel met the 104th Trainee class, so I wrote that! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Isabel was forced to stay in bed all day to recover from her injury. Clutching her teddy bear to her chest, she looked out the window and saw her father with the new trainees.

The first girl had short black hair, oriental features, and a bright red scarf around her neck. The two guys next to her were tall and well-built. One had blonde hair and the other had black hair. After them was another tall guy with light ash-brown hair and a long face. Then there was a short dude with a shaved head, and next to him was a slightly taller girl eating a potato. Next to her was a blonde-haired girl that looked like a princess standing next to a tall, lanky girl with brown hair and freckles. And last but not least was a kinda short boy with blonde hair in a bowl haircut.

Isabel watched them closely, trying to get used to the new faces she was now going to see every day. She got up from the bed and flinched a little. The pain in her leg was still there, but it was bearable. All the trainees entered the meeting room, where Isabel was headed. She clutched her teddy bear tightly to her chest.

* * *

The door was slightly open and Isabel took a peek through the crack of the door. All the new trainees were talking together and laughing. Isabel saw Eren talking with the red scarf girl and bowl haircut boy. They look like close friends. Then, the long faced boy bumped into Eren, and it looked like it was on purpose.

Eren was pissed. He grabbed the boy by the collar of the shirt and yelled in his face. "Watch where you're going! You fucking horse-" Isabel gasped, and everyone quieted down and looked over at the door. All they saw was a wide honey-gold eye looking at them. Eren knew who it was, and he opened the door, revealing Isabel to everyone.

"I-Isabel..." Eren knelt down to her, but she backed away in fear, hiding her face with her teddy bear. She had never seen Eren so angry before, and it terrified her. Eren felt guilt rising in his stomach.

"Why is there a kid here?" The freckled trainee whispered to the princess.

"Do you know her, Eren?" the bowl haircut boy asked.

"What's going on here, brats?" Levi walked and stopped at the door when he saw Eren kneeling down in front of Isabel. Levi knelt down and scolded Isabel quietly.

"I told you to stay in your room!" he whispered to her. Isabel hid her face with the teddy bear again, and Levi sighed. "I guess I have to introduce you to everyone now."

Levi knelt behind Isabel and put his arms around her. Then he put his arm out and pointed to everyone, stating their names. Isabel was following his finger with her wide eyes. "Mikasa, Armin, Jean, Sasha, Connie, Ymir, Krista, Reiner, and Bertholt. Brats, this is my daughter, Isabel." Once Levi introduced Isabel as his daughter, everyone gasped in shock.

"Holy shit, the Corporal has a kid? I thought he hated kids!" Jean whispered to Connie.

"Aww, she's so adorable!" Krista exclaimed, clasping her hands in front of her face in awe. Isabel giggled.

"Well, she does look a lot like Captain Levi." Armin stated.

Isabel waved to all of them, and they all waved back at the little girl, smiling. Levi sighed. Isabel wriggled out of his grasp and ran painfully to go hug Eren's leg, meaning she wasn't scared of him anymore. Eren looked over at Levi, who smirked a little and rolled his eyes. Eren smiled, then bent down to pick Isabel up, earning sweet giggles from the little girl.

"Wow. Looks like you two are close." Mikasa stated.

"Well, she's like...a little sister to me. I've always wanted a little sister." Eren responded, planting a kiss on Isabel's cheek. She giggled and blushed. Levi narrowed his eyes at Eren and scowled.

"You have me!"

"But you treat me like a baby brother." Mikasa didn't respond to that. She just covered her face with her scarf and looked down at the ground. All the other trainees gathered around Eren to get another look at the little girl in his arms.

"Oh my god, isn't she the cutest!?" Sasha exclaimed, getting potato crumbs everywhere.

"Yeah, but where's her mother?" Reiner asked. Isabel pouted and buried her face into Eren's shoulder.

"She was...abducted." Eren whispered. All the trainees gasped and felt sorry for Isabel. Jean walked up behind Eren to talk to the little girl.

"Hi." he whispered. Isabel lifted her face off Eren's shoulder a little so only her wide eyes were visible. "What's your name?"

"The captain just told you her name, horse-face." Eren said angrily.

"Shut up, Eren. You're setting a bad example for her." Jean replied. Isabel giggled at their bickering.

"I don't think he's a horse-face." Isabel told everyone, earning laughs. She removed her arms from Eren's neck and reached out to Jean. He smiled and took her into his arms.

"Aw, Jean, she likes you!" Krista said.

"That's a first." Ymir said, smirking. Everyone laughed. Isabel didn't understand what was so funny, then she just rested her head on Jean's shoulder.

"Okay, that's enough. Give her to me." Levi said. Jean handed Isabel to him. "All of you brats...go run laps. Then meet me here tonight. I have something to tell you."

"Yes, sir!" everyone saluted, then did as they were told.

* * *

Nighttime came quickly, and all the trainees were entering the meeting room, finding seats to sit down at. Levi's squad was sitting at their regular table. After everyone settled, Levi entered along with Commander Erwin Smith.

"I'm not going on the expedition." Levi announced. Everyone gasped.

"But sir! What about Eren and his titan powers!?" Gunther asked, frantically.

"He's not going either." Levi replied.

"What! How come?" Eren asked, earning a death glare from Levi. Eren realized his tone was rude and out of line. "S-sir?"

"You know what" Erwin butted in "I'm cancelling the expedition." Everyone gasped again, but then sighed in relief. "All of you, go back to your bunks."

Everyone did as they were told, leaving Erwin and Levi alone. "You didn't have to cancel the entire expedition." Levi said, rudely.

"You have to go back and look for your wife." Erwin replied. "Also, without you, the expedition wouldn't last. And also, more soldiers would die without Humanity's Strongest there with them."

Levi sighed, then walked out. He was getting tired of that name. Sure, he has killed over a hundred titans, and he always came back alive from expeditions with barely any injuries. But he just wished people would shut the fuck up already.

* * *

_"What are you talking about?!" I screeched._

_"Are you a human, or a titan?" the Military Police man, Nile Dawk, asked me angrily. Me? A titan shifter?_

_"There was a sighting of the Female Titan recently. Witnesses say they saw you. And there was a bite mark on your hand." Nile explained._

_"I didn't do anything! I'm human! That bite mark was from a dog. Please, let me go!" I was in complete shock at these accusations. "You have me confused with someone else!"_

_Nile lifted his hand, motioning for me to be quiet. I shut my mouth. The iron cuffs were cutting into my wrists. I was angry, I've never even seen the Female Titan! Tears were starting to stream down my face._

_Levi? Where are you?_

* * *

**READ THIS IF YOU'RE CONFUSED: So in my fanfic, they never encountered the Female Titan on any expedition (so no one died :D) instead, the Female Titan is a titan seen by many civilians within the walls (ya know, like the Colossal Titan and Armored Titan) and now Petra is accused of being the Female Titan. If you have any questions, leave a review or something and I'll message you.**

**BTW, I won't be able to update any of my stories for awhile. I have a lot of work to do. Hope you can bear with me :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm pretty sure this is the longest chapter so far :) I finally have some time to myself! *Hanji voice* YAHOOOOOOO! Haha, enjoy chapter 7 :)**

* * *

After the canceling of the expedition, Levi went up to Isabel's room to go put her to bed. As he tucked her into the warm bedsheets, Isabel spoke.

"Papa, I'm not sleepy." she said.

Levi sighed. "Just try to go to sleep." As he was about to stand up and leave, Isabel called him back over.

"Can you tell me a bedtime story?" she asked, clutching her teddy bear to her chest. Levi looked at her over his shoulder, then sighed again. It's so hard for him to say _no_ to that adorable angel face of hers. Levi walked back over to her and sat on her bed.

"What story do you wanna hear?" Levi asked. It was usually Petra's job to do all the storytelling and nighttime routines. But she's not here right now...

"How did you meet mommy?" Isabel asked innocently. Levi's eyes widened at her question. He sighed for the umpteenth time, then started telling her the story of how he met her mother.

"Well, here's what happened..."

* * *

_I was coming back from an expedition one day. There were carts behind me full of bloody bodies and wounded soldiers. I kept my stoic mask on and avoided looking at the crowd. Many people were crying and screaming at me and Commander Erwin. I couldn't take it anymore, so I rode on my horse as fast as I could away from the crowd._

_I ended up in a part of Shiganshina where there wasn't any crowds at all. I saw small families and small houses. I got off my horse and tied it to an old fence I found. I started walking through this quiet part with my hands in my pockets. Many civilians were staring at me, but minded their own business._

_I came across a green field filled with tulips. In the middle of that field was a well. I saw a woman getting water from the well. She had pale white skin, and short auburn hair. She turned around and saw me. My eyes widened, and as I walked away, I tripped over some hidden stones and fell face first into the concrete ground. I heard giggling, and I saw the woman walking over to me._

_I struggled to get up, but I kept tripping on my own feet. She offered me her hand, and I took it. Her hand felt so warm against my cold one. I stood up and brushed the dirt off of my uniform. I saw her face up close, and I stared deep into those beautiful eyes. She's so beautiful. A bit younger than me, too. __She's also a bit shorter than me._

_I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard her speak to me._

_"What's your name?" she asked, smiling at me. I realized she was trying to speak to me while I was lost in thought._

_"Oh...yeah." I replied. I facepalmed at how stupid I was acting towards her. She smiled again, and giggled._

_"I'm Levi." I said to her._

_"I'm Petra." We shook hands. And that was the moment I realized that Petra was going to change my life forever..._

* * *

"Papa's clumsy!" Isabel giggled. Levi smiled softly at her. He was indeed very clumsy when it came to love. Isabel yawned, and her eyes began to droop. Levi kissed her forehead, then left the room.

_"Petra...where are you..."_ he thought to himself.

* * *

The next morning was definitely the most loud. With the new cadets around, it was always noisy with their conversations and laughter. Levi sighed heavily as he sat down with his squad at their table in the dining room. He just hoped the noise wouldn't wake up Isabel. She still needed her rest.

As Levi was drinking his tea, he was feeling a little down. He had misplaced his green Survey Corps cape. Levi was always careful with his laundry, and now he felt so irresponsible. The thought of his clothes being covered in dirt and grime gave him the chills. He looked everywhere for his cape, but unfortunately, he couldn't find it.

Everyone was eating their breakfast and chatting, but suddenly quieted down when they noticed a little figure walk into the room.

"Look, Papa! I'm you!" Isabel exclaimed.

Levi turned around and his eyes widened. Standing there was his little girl, with a green cape draped over her body. The cape was huge on her small and short figure, like a blanket. She then narrowed her eyes and scowled, mimicking Levi. The expression was spot on.

All the trainees, including Levi's squad, erupted into laughter. Levi didn't laugh. Isabel noticed Eren laughing, too, and giggled along with him. Levi just stared at his daughter, his cape was _touching_ the germ-infested floor.

Levi got up from his chair and picked Isabel up. He then walked out of the dining room, carrying her.

"Where did you get that?" Levi asked her.

"I found it."

"Where." Levi was getting impatient, and Isabel squirmed. He realized his tone was a little rude yet serious.

"...in your room, Papa." Isabel looked down at the ground in shame.

"I've been looking everywhere for it. Don't take things without my permission, do you understand?"

"Yes, Papa." Isabel tightened her grasp around Levi's neck and buried her head into his shoulder.

"How's your leg?"

"Better."

"Good." Levi entered Isabel's room and set her down on the bed. He took the cape off of her, eyeing in disgust at the dust and germs on it. Levi punished her. "You're staying in here for the rest of the day, understand?" he said firmly.

Isabel nodded her head. Levi left, shutting the door closed. Isabel got up from the bed, grabbed a stool, then looked out the window. The view of the forest was very nice. Very beautiful. Almost as beautiful as...

_Eren._

Isabel smiled when she thought of him. He's so perfect. Messy brown hair and sea green eyes, pearly white smile, tall and strong figure. He was too perfect.

_"I'm gonna marry him." _Isabel whispered to herself, smiling at the thought. However, she was unaware of the fact that Eren is 12 years older than her. She broke from her thoughts when the bedroom door opened.

_Eren._

He entered the room and saw Isabel at the window. He walked over and stood by her, looking out the window as well.

"Hey, Eren?" Isabel looked over to him with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah, Isabel?"

"Will you marry me, someday?"

Eren choked on his own breath. His eyes widened and he frowned at the little girl. This 4-year-old was already dreaming about her own wedding? Eren sighed, about to regret what he was going to say.

"Well, I'm sorry to break it to you Isabel, but...no." the little girl frowned, her eyes lost their happiness.

"Um..." well this was awkward for Eren "You have to find someone your own age. I'm too old for you, Isabel." Eren tried explaining as simply as he could. However, Isabel was still sad.

Her _first_ rejection from her _first_ crush.

_"Why does the world work like this?"_ she thought to herself.

On the verge of tears, Isabel ran out of her bedroom, despite the fact that Levi had punished her and specifically told her to stay in her room. Covering her teary face with her little hands, she ran to the darkest part of the castle. The part no one really went to. She sat at the corner of the hallway and cried with her knees up to her chest, rocking herself back and forth.

Eren stood in the bedroom, guilt overtook his entire body. He could barely move. But he had to tell her the truth. He only saw Isabel as a little sister, nothing else. And she's only 4 years old!

Sighing, Eren left the bedroom and went down into his bedroom in the basement.

* * *

Levi was in his office, drinking his tea and reading over some papers. He checked the clock, and decided Isabel's punishment was over. He got up from his desk and walked over to her bedroom. The door was open.

"Isa-" he was cut off when he noticed no one was in there. She disobeyed him. Sighing angrily, he walked around the castle, looking for her.

_"What if something happened to her..."_ Levi thought to himself. He then shook his head. No one here would hurt her.

_Right?_

Levi walked down corridor after corridor when he heard soft whimpering. He looked down the hall it was coming from, and it was pitch black. He grabbed a torch from one of the walls and ventured down into the blackness. Once he made it to the end, he lifted the torch to get a better look. Squinting, he saw a small figure crouching in the corner. It was Isabel. He placed the torch on the wall and knelt down in front of her. Each time he would try to get a look at her, she would turn her head away.

"What happened?" Levi whispered. She sniffled. Was she crying this whole time? Not earning a response, Levi tried again.

"Isabel." he said, reaching a hand towards her.

"NO!" she screeched, smacking his hand away. Levi's eyes widened in shock, he never saw this crude behavior from her before.

Isabel stood up and tried to run. Levi stopped her and picked her up. She kept screaming, crying, and kicking at her father, trying to get out of his strong grasp. What the hell was wrong with her? Levi had never seen his daughter act like this.

"Isabel, stop!" Levi scolded. She stopped moving at his strict tone and kept sobbing. She buried her face into his shoulder while Levi was rubbing her back in soothing, circular motions. He started walking out of the dark hallway with Isabel in his arms. "What happened?" he asked gently "Why did you leave your room without telling me?"

"I hate Eren." Isabel responded into his shoulder, a hint of anger in her voice. Levi's eyes widened, then he narrowed them in anger. Whatever that stupid titan-shifter brat did to hurt his little girl, Eren was gonna pay.

Levi dropped Isabel off in her room, telling her to not go anywhere. Levi left, then made his way down to the basement, where Eren was.

* * *

Eren was laying down on his bed when he heard a loud voice calling him.

"JAEGER!"

He was startled by the harshness in Levi's voice. He immediately stood up as Levi was making his way towards him. Levi grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, their faces inches apart.

"What the fuck did you do to Isabel, you fucking piece of shit?" Levi sneered, his eyes furious with anger. Eren gulped, afraid to respond. Levi punched him in the face, causing him to fall back against the bed. Blood was starting to stream from Eren's lip.

"Let's try that again. What the fuck did you do, you stupid ass brat?" Levi was holding onto Eren's collar tightly, choking him.

"I'm sorry, sir. She said she wanted to marry me, and I told her I couldn't, because I'm too old." Levi made a 'tch' sound and pushed Eren back against the headboard, hurting his head badly. Eren was gasping for air.

"I didn't mean to hurt her, Captain, I had to tell her the truth. I mean, she's adorable, but I can't marry her." Levi ignored him and went back upstairs. A 4-year-old girl...heartbroken? No, it can't be.

_It just can't._

* * *

**Poor Isabel :( But I'm glad that Levi being clumsy when it comes to romance is canon! Thank you Isayama! I was sooo happy when I saw the post on tumblr. Well, that's chapter 7!**


	8. Chapter 8

**New chapter! So you guys had some ideas in the reviews, so I incorporated them into the story! Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

As time was slowly drifting to midnight, Isabel was awoken from her sleep. She was in her room again. It was too dark to see, but the yellow hair was shining in the darkness under a hood.

It was the two people that attacked her.

Before Isabel could scream, one of the figures put their hands over her mouth.

"Listen." the yellow haired girl walked up to Isabel and sat on the edge of the bed. "We know where your mother is."

Isabel's eyes widened in both shock and relief. "Now, I'm gonna ask my partner here to remove their hands from your mouth. Promise me you won't scream." Isabel nodded her head. The figure removed its hands from Isabel's mouth.

"Good girl. Now, I want you to listen carefully. Don't forget what I'm about to tell you." the yellow haired girl began. "Your mother is in Military Police custody. She's being held as a suspect against her own will. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"Yes." Isabel replied softly.

"Now, we're gonna leave. And I want you to scream as loud as you can on my count, okay? Your father will hear you and ask you what's wrong. You tell him what I told you, okay?"

Isabel nodded her head, waiting for her count. The two figures were already at the window. "One...two...scream." and Isabel did just that. The two figures jumped out the window. Isabel's screams were all heard throughout the castle. Levi and his squad immediately came running in, holding candles for light. Levi sat on her bed and took Isabel into his arms.

"What happened? Are you okay?" he asked gently. Isabel nodded her head.

"The people...they came back." she said.

Levi's eyes widened in anger and he looked up at his squad. "All of you, grab your gear and look for them. Those bastards couldn't have gotten far." The squad saluted him and headed out, not caring that it was pitch black outside. Isabel's safety was all that mattered.

"Did they hurt you?" Levi's voice was frantic, he was checking Isabel's arms and legs for possible cuts or bruises.

"No, Papa! They told me where mommy is!"

Levi stopped searching, and his eyes and ears were now on Isabel. His gray-blue connecting with her honey-gold. "Where is she?" Levi pushed.

"The girl said she was in Mili...mili..." Isabel was having trouble saying the word 'military'. She sighed. "She said mommy was being held somewhere. I think, the police have her or something."

"Military Police custody?" Levi questioned.

"Yeah, that!" Isabel smiled at how smart her father was.

_"When I get my hands on those fucking bastards..." _Levi whispered to himself.

* * *

The two figures got as far into the forest as they could. Using their 3D gear, they flew from tree to tree, stopping for a rest break.

"Come on, Hitch! We can't stop now!" the yellow haired girl said to the other figure.

"Why do you always drag me along with you, Annie? I'm tired! And it's late." the figure named Hitch lifted her hood off her head, leaning against the tree while gasping for breath.

"Well we needed to tell Isabel the truth! And you didn't have to cut her leg last time!" Annie yelled at her.

"It was an accident! She wouldn't stop moving."

"Ugh, whatever. But let's get back before the corporal's squad finds us."

"Annie! This is all your fault in the first place! How many more innocent women are going to get beaten and questioned because of you?" Hitch yelled back.

Annie looked down at the ground in shame. "You're right, Hitch. I want it to stop. Why do you think we came here? Petra is the fifth suspect this month! She doesn't even look like the Female Titan!"

"Why can't you just tell them _YOU_ are the Female Titan? You told me, so you should have the balls to tell Nile. Sure, you'd get punished and possibly executed, but innocent women will stay out of jail! Think about it, Annie. You're so stubborn and hardheaded. And also, if you do reveal your secret, you're afraid your_ 'precious Eren'_ is gonna hate you." Hitch ranted, putting air quotes around Eren's name.

Annie sighed. Then looked over at her companion. "You're absolutely right, Hitch. But Corporal Levi is gonna free Petra anyway. But, you're right. I'm gonna have to stop wreaking havoc on innocent people's lives."

"Good girl." Hitch smiled. "Now, let's get back to Wall Sina before the sun rises." Annie nodded her head in agreement, and off they went.

* * *

"Captain! We looked everywhere. They're gone." Erd panted, along with the squad. They were all still wearing their gear and were currently in Isabel's bedroom. Isabel's eyes widened. She remembered something one of the figures said before they jumped out the window:

_"Let's go, Annie!"_

Isabel gasped, and everyone looked her way.

"Papa! Papa!" the little girl, still sitting in Levi's lap, tugged at his long sleeve.

"What?" Levi looked down at her.

"I remember! Before they left, one of them told the girl with yellow hair 'Let's go, Annie'."

"Annie!" Eren said. Now it was his turn to be looked at. Even Isabel was looking at him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Well? Speak up, brat." Levi said.

"Annie. Annie Leonhart. She was my friend back in the Cadets Corps. 104th Trainee class. I remember, she left to go join the Military Police." Eren explained. Everyone stared at him.

"But, Annie wouldn't hurt anybody!" Eren yelled.

"What? You have special feelings for her or something, brat?" Auruo spat back. Eren furrowed his eyebrows in anger. He didn't know if he had romantic feelings for Annie or not, but he wasn't sure if she has any for him.

"No, sir." Eren responded. The squad went back into their rooms while Levi stayed with Isabel. He was against the headboard with the baby girl in his lap.

"Papa? When can I get married?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Never." Levi replied quickly. Isabel pouted, then giggled at her father's silliness. He didn't mean it, right? Isabel yawned, then rubbed her sleepy eyes. Levi carried her into his room and set her down on the bed.

"Papa..." Isabel said. Levi noticed she wanted her teddy bear. His parental instincts have improved greatly over the years, so he now knows when Isabel wants something. Levi went back to go get it. When he came back, Isabel was fast asleep, curled up in a little ball. He set the teddy bear next to her, then laid down by her, stroking her hair.

_"Please don't grow up..."_ Levi whispered to himself.

_"Please."_

* * *

Isabel woke up the next morning in her father's room. She got off the bed and went downstairs for breakfast. As she entered the dining room, she saw all the trainees and her father's squad. She walked over to Levi, who was sitting and reading a report while drinking tea, then tugged on his pant leg.

"Papa, I'm hungry." she said. Levi set his cup of tea and report down.

"Ackerman! Take Isabel into the kitchen and get her some breakfast." he ordered. Mikasa sighed, then motioned for the little girl to follow her.

They both entered the kitchen. Mikasa picked Isabel up and sat her on the counter. She went into the pantry to grab some bread and milk. After gathering what she needed, she handed them to Isabel.

"Here, eat and drink this."

"Thank you, Mikasa." Isabel smiled. Mikasa didn't return it. She was a little jealous of the little girl for getting all of Eren's attention. Levi walked into the kitchen to go wash the teacup, and Isabel shifted her gaze back and forth from Mikasa to him.

"Papa?"

"What?"

"Are you and Mikasa family?" Isabel asked. Levi turned around with widened eyes and furrowed eyebrows. Mikasa covered the bottom half of her face with her red scarf.

"What makes you think that?" Levi asked.

"You have the same hair, and the same eyes. And we have the same last name." she pointed out. Levi looked at Mikasa, then back at his daughter.

"Go to your room, Isabel." Levi said.

"But Pa-"

"NOW."

Isabel did as she was told, only she went to her father's room since it was a more comfortable environment.

* * *

In the evening at about 6:30 PM, Isabel woke up from a very peaceful nap. What she saw with her sleepy eyes was her father, fully dressed in fresh military attire and a green cape, packing a suitcase.

"Papa?" Isabel called out to him. Levi looked over his shoulder, then walked over and sat on the bed.

"Go back to sleep." he whispered, stroking her raven-black hair.

"Where you going?" she asked sleepily. Levi sighed. Isabel crawled into his lap and leaned against his chest. Levi held onto her, tightly.

"I'm going to get your mother." Levi replied.

"Can I go with you?" Isabel begged.

"No."

"Please, Papa?"

"No, Isabel. Don't beg." Levi told her firmly.

"Don't leave me, Papa." Isabel snuggled up against his chest, unaware that Levi's heart was currently breaking. He gritted his teeth, then leaned his face onto the top of his little girl's head, kissing her hair.

"I'm sorry, you have to stay here." Levi whispered into her hair. He could hear her whimpering softly. Levi let her go then went to go finish packing his belongings. After he was done, he took the tiny girl into one arm and rested her on his hip while carrying the suitcase in his other hand. They went into the meeting room, where the trainees were sitting.

"I'm putting all my fucking trust into you, brats. Take good care of her."

"Yes, sir!" everyone stood up, saluting him.

Levi walked outside towards the stalls, his squad following behind him. He handed Isabel to Erd and went to get his horse. He came out with his midnight-black horse and set the suitcase on the saddle. Erd set Isabel down and she ran to her father. Levi knelt down and hugged his daughter tightly.

"Bye bye, Papa." she said. Levi kissed her chubby cheeks and nuzzled his nose against them, earning squeals and giggles from her. Levi let her go, telling her to go to Erd, then got on his horse. Levi rode off into the forest. Isabel started crying.

"Come on. Let's go back inside." Auruo said, picking up the little girl into his arms. The squad went back into the castle, then into the meeting room.

"Captain's trusting us, guys. Let's not fuck this up." Auruo said to everyone.

The trainees nodded their heads in agreement, looking and smiling at the baby girl in Auruo's arms.

* * *

**So yeah, Annie and Hitch are partners, even though in the anime Hitch is mean to her. And Hitch knows Annie's secret. So the next few chapters are gonna be...exciting (JUST AVOIDED A SPOILER, WHEW.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Update! So this story is doing very well! Thanks to all your positivity, guys :) I'm glad you said that I should continue this story. Enjoy chapter 9!**

* * *

"Listen, guys. We gotta make a babysitting schedule." Eren stated. Everyone was currently in the meeting room.

"I agree. We have to make it flexible for everyone since we're all in different squads." Armin added.

"Why not just have the people she's most comfortable with watch her?" Mikasa asked.

All the trainees and squad members were discussing and setting up times to babysit the Corporal's daughter. After many bickering and arguements, the schedule was finally set up.

**_Mikasa & Armin: _7:00 AM - 8:00 AM**

**_Ymir & Krista: _8:00 AM - 10:00 AM**

**_Reiner & Bertholt: _10:00 AM - 11:00 AM**

**_Sasha & Connie:_ 11:00 AM - 12:00 PM**

**_Erd: _12:00 PM - 1:00 PM**

**_Gunther: _1:00 PM - 3:00 PM**

**_Auruo: _3:00 PM - 4:00 PM**

**_Hanji: _4:00 PM - 6:00 PM**

**_Eren & Jean: _6:00 PM - 8:30 PM (Isabel's bedtime)**

"How come I get the night shift with horse-face?" Eren asked, scowling at Jean.

"Isabel likes you two the most. So...it makes sense." Sasha said, chewing on pieces of bread. Everyone looked at her, disgusted by the fact that she was talking with her mouth full.

"Eren, if she causes trouble, come find me. I'll make her behave." Mikasa said, narrowing her eyes.

"Mikasa! She's a little girl, not a titan. And if you hurt her, Captain's gonna slice the nape of YOUR neck." Eren said while holding his index finger up to his neck, making a 'slicing' motion from left to right across it.

"Can I switch partners?" Jean asked.

"No, Jean. You and Eren are gonna take care of her at night and put her to bed. And that's final." Reiner said.

Jean and Eren both groaned loudly. Ever since the Cadet Corps, they both hated each other to the core. They were always bickering and picking fights with each other, which Eren always won thanks to Annie teaching him some fight moves.

"Wait...shouldn't someone be there to supervise Hanji? What if she performs some crazy experiments on the kid?" Ymir asked.

"I'm pretty sure Moblit's gonna look after her." Krista responded.

"All right, brats, stop talking." Auruo walked in with Isabel in his arms. "What time is it?" Armin looked up at the clock on the wall.

"It's **7:33 PM**, sir."

"That means Eren and Jean watch Isabel." Bertholt said. Auruo set Isabel in Eren's lap. Everyone got up, except for Eren and Jean, and left the meeting room, leaving the two of them alone with Isabel.

* * *

Jean cleared his throat. Isabel started rubbing her eyes and sneezing. She felt weak, then she leaned back against Eren's chest, forgetting that she was still mad at him. Her eyes were droopy. Isabel started whimpering softly, tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong with her?" Jean asked, walking towards them both. Eren felt Isabel's forehead.

"She's burning up. Aw crap, she's got a fever." Eren said. Isabel started crying softly, a little snot was dripping from her nose. It was mixing with the tears. She started to look pale.

"Don't cry, Isabel. You're gonna make it worse." Jean said, pulling out a handkerchief from his pocket. He wiped Isabel's nose and face with it, only to result in more tears and snot.

"Hold her, Jean. I'll go get some medicine." Eren handed Isabel to Jean while he went over to the medical corridor. Jean tried shushing her, rubbing soothing circles on her back with his hands, anything to get her to stop crying. But she kept crying more. Eren came back with medicine jars and a bowl of porridge. He sat in front of Jean and Isabel. He took a spoonful of porridge, blew on it, then held it in front of Isabel's mouth.

"C'mon, you have to eat." Eren tried getting the spoon into her mouth, but she kept turning her head away and kept on crying.

"Now what?" Eren asked Jean.

"We should give her a bath. My mom used to bathe me in cold water when I was a kid whenever I had a fever." Jean suggested.

"That's not a bad idea, horse-face." Eren said, grinning. Jean narrowed his eyes at him and scowled. They both made their way into the showers and filled the bath bucket up with cold water. Once they undressed Isabel, Jean lifted her up and set her into the bucket. Isabel started shivering and splashing the water out while crying.

"Shhh, calm down Isabel." Eren said. He took a lufa and drenched it with soap, then started scrubbing her back and chest softly. Isabel's cries softened to whimpers, but fresh tears kept on streaming down her pale face. The distressed baby girl then splashed the cold water onto Eren's face.

Jean burst into a fit of laughter. Eren scowled at him, then continued washing Isabel. Then, out of nowhere, Isabel splashed water onto Jean's face. It was now Eren's turn to laugh.

"Isabel! What'd you do that for?" Jean asked. Isabel shrugged her shoulders. After the bath, Jean took her out and wrapped her in a big, fluffy towel. Eren and Jean took her to her bedroom. Eren took Isabel and started buttoning her nightgown. He undid the first few buttons, then rubbed nasal decongestant onto her chest, hoping her sinuses would open up in no time. Unfortunately, they didn't. Isabel started crying again.

"I want" *sniffle* "I want..." Isabel cried, not finishing her sentence. She sneezed and kept on crying. Jean rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed in frustration. Eren, while holding Isabel in his arms, looked up at the clock.

"It's **8:15**, we should start putting her to bed." Jean nodded his head in agreement. They both sat on the bed, Isabel in Eren's lap, and started doing whatever they could to calm her down. Jean even started neighing to get her to laugh, but Isabel ignored it and continued crying. Both of them sighed in frustration. Eren started rocking back and forth on the bed while patting Isabel's back.

* * *

Jean groaned loudly, rubbing his eyes. "Eren, she won't shut up." Eren looked up at the clock. It was now **9:45 PM**. Isabel was still crying. He was sitting on the bed with Isabel in his lap. Eren sighed loudly, both him and Jean had given up. The poor little girl was sick and weak. A lightbulb suddenly went off in Eren's head.

"Jean, hold her." Eren handed the crying girl to him and left the room. Once he came back, he was holding her favorite toy in the world. Isabel looked over at Eren and stopped crying. This was what she wanted. He gave her the toy and she hugged it tightly. She was now sniffling and yawning.

"You could've thought of this, oh, I don't know...AN HOUR AGO?" Jean scolded. They both laid the little girl down in her bed and tucked her in. Her puffy eyes were starting to get heavy.

"Just sleep and get better, okay?" Eren said.

"Okay...Eren..." sleep overtook her body as she clutched her teddy bear against her chest. Eren turned around to find Jean standing right behind him, their faces inches away from each other. They both almost leaned even closer, then they snapped back into reality. Blushing, they backed away from each other. They both spoke awkwardly at the same time.

"Um...I'm not..."

"Heh...me neither..."

Jean rubbed the back of his head. They both heard soft giggling, then turned around to find a pair of big, droopy eyes looking at them. Isabel giggled again, then fell asleep. Eren blew out the candle, then him and Jean left the bedroom.

"I should, um, head back to the basement."

"Uh, yeah, see ya tomorrow." Jean headed off to the mens' quarters while Eren headed downstairs into the basement.

_When he saw Jean's face that close, he really didn't look like a horse after all..._

* * *

**Wow, what a chapter :) I had fun writing this one! Especially with the EreJean fluff xD Hope you enjoyed :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay I had no idea how to write this chapter because my writing skills are shit. A guest review on here asked if I could write a one-shot with a pregnant Petra. Should I write that? Enjoy chapter 10!**

* * *

"What are you reading, Armin?" Armin heard Isabel's voice next to him. It was now time for him and Mikasa to watch her, but Mikasa was nowhere to be found.

"It's a book about the world outside the walls. Do you want me to show you?" Armin asked her.

"Yes, please!" the little girl's honey-gold eyes widened in excitement as she settled herself down on Armin's lap, staring at the pictures in the book. Armin pointed out each of the pictures and read to her.

"This is the ocean. It's like a lake, but much, much bigger. The ocean water is filled with salt."

"Salt?" Isabel questioned.

"Yes, salt. Ocean water is different from regular water."

"Wow!" Isabel chirped. "I wanna go there when I grow up!"

"Let's hope you do." Armin smiled down at the little girl in his lap. Her eyes were wide with excitement as they both continued reading the book. A wide smile was spread across her face as she looked through the pictures of volcanoes, forests, ice lands, even mountains!

Isabel just couldn't wait to get older.

* * *

The door to the meeting room was opened, and in came Mikasa and Eren.

"Hi, Eren! Hi, Mikasa!" Isabel said. Mikasa didn't return it. She just silently glared down at the little girl in Armin's lap. Eren, however, smiled and ruffled Isabel's hair. Isabel had forgotten about the whole situation with Eren, and she was acting like the little angel she was before.

"Oh, I remember this book." Eren stated, standing behind Armin. "Remember, Mikasa? Me, you, and Armin would always talk about going to the ocean together." Eren smiled at the thought, then frowned a little. He started thinking about his mother, who was devoured by the Smiling Titan.

"Are you okay, Eren?" Isabel looked up at him with worry in her eyes.

Eren snapped out of his thoughts. "Oh...yeah, I'm fine." He smiled down at the little girl and picked her up into his arms. Isabel squealed, then giggled. Mikasa glared at the both of them, then sighed. Eren barely paid any attention to her anymore, but she erased the thought from her head and smiled at the two of them. They looked happy, and if Eren was happy, Mikasa was happy.

"Are you hungry, Isabel?" Mikasa asked.

"Yes, Mikasa." she replied. Mikasa took Isabel from Eren and carried her into the kitchen. Eren sat down next to Armin.

"Sweet kid." Armin said.

"Yeah, she is. I hope Levi finds her mother." Eren looked down at the ground. The memories of him and his mother were coming back. Isabel has the same eyes and hair as Eren's mom. He sees a lot of Carla when he looks into the little girl's eyes. When Eren was younger, he would always help Carla do the laundry. He would hide behind the bedsheets and re-appear with a goofy look on his face. Carla would chuckle, then genuinely laugh. Eren would forever save that image of him and his mother laughing together.

"Eren?" Eren hadn't realized that Armin was trying to call him for a full minute now. He broke from his thoughts and looked over to him, his sea green eyes connecting with Armin's ocean blue.

"Are you thinking about her, again?" Armin asked. He was there in Shiganshina when Wall Maria was attacked. He's Eren and Mikasa's best friend, and the three of them would always stay together, even when they enlisted.

"Yeah. I just miss her so much. But, she scarificed her life to save me and Mikasa." tears started forming in his green orbs. "I remember the argument we had before I ran off. She didn't want me to join the Scout Regiment. I'll never forgive myself for not being able to save her." Eren rested his head on the table while Armin rubbed his back. Both were unaware that Mikasa was right outside the door, holding Isabel.

"You lost your mommy, Mikasa?" Isabel asked, innocently. Mikasa nodded her head. She has lost _both_ of her mothers. Tears started forming in her gray eyes.

Isabel rested her head on Mikasa's shoulder. "Don't cry Mikasa." she whispered.

"It's okay. Eren and you are good soldiers! Your mommy must be very proud." Isabel smiled, and Mikasa smiled back at her and kissed her forehead.

* * *

_I felt hard knuckles punch me in the face. Blood was pooling out of my mouth, and tears were streaming down my face. I tried to scream, but no sound escaped from my dry throat. I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, I'm miserable._

_Why are they treating me like this?_

_Who is the Female Titan?_

_The Military Police officer was in my cell, and he kept asking me questions. They chained me up to the cold, stone wall so I wouldn't fight back or 'tranform.' He kept yelling at me, but I couldn't hear anything. All I could think about was my daughter._

_Where is my baby girl? Is Isabel okay? Is she safe?_

_I broke from my thoughts when I felt a leather boot kick me in the gut. I started coughing and crying harder. It hurt so much._

_"ARE YOU A HUMAN, OR A TITAN!" the officer yanked my hair so I was looking at him dead in the eye. They already asked me these questions before._

_"Human..." I cried. The officer threw my head back down on the ground, and I heard him walking away._

_"You cowards..." I whispered, but the officer and the guards heard it._

_"Levi told me about you," I continued, coughing up more blood, "You're whole system...is corrupted. You get your kicks out of picking on innocent people." I started crying and coughing again. "The king doesn't deserve you...cowards."_

_"Levi?" was all the officer could say._

_"Levi Ackerman, he's my husband." I breathed. I looked up to find the officer's eyes widened at me. "He's in the...Survey Corps."_

_The officer headed out of my cell, and started talking to one of the guards. The guard argued with him, but lost. He came into my cell and took the chains off of me. My wrists were bleeding, my whole body was in pain, but it was bearable. He dragged me painfully by my arm and took me outside. It was raining hard. I noticed that we were beneath the courthouse this whole time._

_The guard threw me out into the streets. I fell in a puddle. I felt so weak and frail. Why did they let me go? I'm glad they did, but what made them decide that now? Was it because I mentioned Levi?_

_I got back up on my bruised feet, then wandered around aimlessly. I didn't watch where I was going, and I fell down some dirty steps. I kept rolling and falling. I stopped. There was no rain here. I looked up from the ground and took in the sight around me. There was trash everywhere, and old buildings that look like they were about to collapse. I saw children and teenagers fighting over food, and I saw adults robbing each other. Levi told me about a place like this. He said he grew up here during his thug days. I found myself in..._

_The Underground._

* * *

**Okay so Petra ended up in the underground. I wanted to create some drama because I'm so surprised that people still have faith in this story xD Thanks for the support, though. I really appreciate it.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for not updating, but I wrote a new fanfic called 'Ackerman Family Adventures' so you should go read that! :) Enjoy chapter 11!**

* * *

_My limbs ached as I walked through the darkness. There was a little light coming from above, but it wasn't enough. People kept staring at me, and it was starting to make me feel uncomfortable._

_"Bitch is too pretty to be here." I heard one of the women mutter. I looked terrible. My clothes were dirty and my hair was oily. My face was still clean, but there was dry blood on the corner of my mouth. I turned a corner, and I felt strong hands grab me by my shoulders. I was surrounded by five men. Tattoos were all over their arms and devilish grins were plastered on their faces._

_"How much would they pay for her?" one man asked the man holding me. I think he's the leader._

_"Let's find out." all the men started groping my breasts and my butt. I screamed, then one of them held a knife to my throat._

_"She'll get us a lot of cash. Look at her hair color, you don't see pretty whores like this one with that shade of orange. She's rare."_

_Rare?_

_"And she's Corporal Midget's wife." all the men gasped at that, then laughed. How dare they mock my husband?_

_"Your husband was once a part of us, princess." one of the men whispered in my ear. I felt tears stream down my face. Let me go..._

_"Let her go."_

_The five men turned around, I took a look as well. There was a tall man wearing a green cloak, the same shade of green as the Survey Corps capes. There were two swords in his hands. I didn't get a good look at his face, since it was covered with a hood._

_"What are you gonna do about it?" one of the men walked up to him, cracking his knuckles. The hooded figure used one of his swords and slashed his chest. Blood was spewing everywhere. The now four men looked at what he had done. I still felt the knife on my throat._

_The hooded figure was fast. He attacked the rest of them quickly. Slashing their limbs and bodies. I leaned back against the crumbling building wall, seeing all the blood before my eyes. I was about to thank him for saving my life, but he spoke up._

_"You shouldn't walk around this part of the Underground." the hooded figure told me. "And he's right, you are rare."_

_He flew away using the cables on some hidden 3DMG. I took his advice and ran as far away as I could. Where do I get out? Is there any way to get out of this place? My feet were blistered, and it started to hurt really bad. I found a corner where no one was. I sat and held my knees against my chest, wrapping my arms around them. I buried my face in my knees and sobbed._

_Levi...please find me..._

_My sobbing was interrupted when I heard a loud, female roar._

* * *

"TITAN!" one of the merchants shouted. "A TITAN IN WALL SINA!" All of the civilians started screaming as they ran for their lives. Levi was on his horse on his way to the courthouse, when he saw a titan he had never seen before.

The titan had no skin, just muscle. It had short, blonde hair and blue eyes. The titan wasn't attacking any humans, or anyone. It was just running towards the king's castle. Levi knew a lot of information about titans due to Hanji's constant rambling. This female titan was intelligent, just like Eren in his titan form.

_There was a human inside this titan._

Levi stood on the horse's saddle, then zipped off using his 3DMG. He started going after the female titan at full speed, reversing his blades to gain more speed and control. The female titan somehow sensed his presence, then turned around to punch him with a crystalized hand. Levi was fast, though. He dodged the crystal hand, then started spinning. He cut a long, large gash in its bare arm. Titan blood splattered all over his eyes. He then zipped off and used both of his blades to stab its eyes, blinding it.

He jumped in the air and revealed some fresh blades, then cut the titan all over its body. Levi noticed the titan was using its hand to cover its nape. The titan fell back into a building, weakened by Levi's brutality.

Levi attacked its arms, slashing it over and over. The titan's arm fell, and the nape was bare. However, Levi kept cutting and attacking and slashing the titan's arms and legs. The titan couldn't crystalize her body fast enough since Levi was quick. He then made a surprise attack, and cut her nape.

Levi had won.

He was going to retrieve the human from the nape, but then something happened. Something he had never seen before.

As steam was starting to come from its body, the human inside the nape still had her eyes closed. A large flash blinded Levi, and the human was starting to preserve herself in a crystal. Levi fell back and crashed into a building's ceiling. He stood up from the rubble, then felt a sharp pain in his leg. He flinched, but decided to ignore the pain. When he found his way out, he saw a blonde teenager inside the crystal, and she was wearing the Military Police uniform.

Levi then heard a voice calling for him. The voice sounded like...

_Petra._

* * *

_I heard the loud roar. I've never heard a roar like that before. I decided to get up on my blistered feet and follow the sound. I came across some sort of hidden ladder. I climbed it, ignoring the pain in my feet, and I saw daylight._

_I was now out of the Underground._

_I looked around my surroundings and saw many people running for their lives. I lifted my head up and saw it._

_A titan._

_I've never seen a titan before in my life. Levi always made sure Isabel and I would never see one. I then saw a small figure fly around the titan, slashing at its muscle. I squinted my eyes, but I still couldn't see. I ran and I ran, trying to get as close as possible._

_My feet kept bleeding, and the pain was shooting through my legs. I got closer and closer, close enough to see a bright flash. I squinted my eyes and saw someone fall into a building and a large crystal appear out of nowhere. I stopped dead in my tracks and just stood there. Is that..._

_Levi?_

_I saw him limping out of the remnants of the building. There was blood around his eyes, and he was panting. I ignored my dry throat and struggled to call out his name._

_"LEVI!"_

* * *

Levi turned his head and widened his eyes. He saw Petra running towards him. Her clothes were dirty, her bare feet were bloody, her hair was a mess. But none of that mattered right now. Levi didn't say anything. He started running to her, ignoring the sharp pain in his leg. Petra threw her arms around Levi's neck. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist. They both fell to their knees and just held each other. Petra buried her face in Levi's shoulder, he felt tears sprinkling on it. Petra was in his arms.

_Safe and sound._

* * *

**Sorry if this chapter was a little quick. So long story short, the 57th expedition never happened, Levi defeated the Female Titan on his own, and Levi found Petra. And about that Rare hair thing, I saw a short film on vimeo where the redhead population decreased, making them a 'rare species' I thought that was interesting, so I incorporated it into my story :) Again, sorry for the short chapter, and the fight with the Female Titan was short, too. Levi is a badass, so of course he could defeat Annie by himself. LONG AUTHOR'S NOTE, I KNOW.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Finally an update! I had TERRIBLE writers block with this story, but it's gone now! I also wrote a new fanfic, so go check it out :) Enjoy chapter 12!**

* * *

Petra woke up, then squinted her eyes. Sunlight was beaming in through the window. She shot up from the bed, and took a moment to view her surroundings. Petra looked under the covers, she was wearing a fresh set of clothes and her hair wasn't oily anymore. There were bandages wrapped around her feet and a fresh scar next to her bottom lip. She felt a hand touch her shoulder, and she flinched. Levi was in a chair, sitting next to her bed.

"You're safe." Levi whispered. Tears started streaming down Petra's face.

"Where are we?" she asked him.

"The medical corridor of the Survey Corps headquarters."

"Did Isabel see me?" Petra didn't want her baby girl to see her all dirty and wounded.

"She was asleep when I brought you here." Levi responded. Petra sighed a sigh of relief. Levi took her hand and squeezed it tightly. Petra rested her forehead against his. She was finally reunited with the love of her life. The silence was interrupted when they heard tiny footsteps enter the room.

"Mommy! Papa!" Isabel smiled big as she ran over to the bed and tried climbing up. Petra leaned over and picked up her daughter, placing her in her lap and hugging her tightly. Levi wrapped his arms around the both of them, embracing them tightly. Petra cried tears of joy as she placed little kisses all over Isabel's chubby cheeks. She really missed hearing her daughter's sweet giggles.

"I'm sorry..." Petra whispered. Levi heard it.

"Don't be sorry, Petra. It wasn't your fault. It was that bastard, Nile." Levi was disgusted by that man. He was going to pay for hurting his family. Petra took Isabel off her lap and laid her down next to her.

"Come on, Papa!" Isabel chirped. Levi smiled softly at her, then laid in the bed with Isabel in between him and his wife. Isabel was laying on her back, then she turned her head towards her mother.

"I'm happy you're back, mommy." Isabel smiled up at Petra. She kissed her daughter's forehead. The parents each placed one of their hands on their daughter and scooted closer, savoring the moment of being back together as a family. They all slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Levi awoke, the sun was now setting. He looked over to his right to see his precious little angel, but his wife was gone. Panicked, Levi shot up from the bed, re-wrapping the bedsheets around Isabel's sleeping form. He ran downstairs, looking for Petra. The pain in his leg was hurting badly, but he managed. Levi entered the kitchen, and saw Petra standing by the counter, making coffee.

"Petra, you're supposed to be resting." Levi stated.

"I wanted to fix you a cup of coffee." Petra whined.

"Don't your feet hurt?"

"Not anymore. Hanji put medicine on my feet. I feel much better. How's your leg?"

"Wow, Shitty Glasses is useful for something." Levi said, sarcastically. "And my leg's good." Petra laughed. Her laugh is so beautiful. She _is_ beautiful.

They both sat across from each other in the dining room, drinking from their coffee mugs. The room was vast and empty, the silence was overbearing. Levi grabbed his mug by the rim, and took a long sip. This coffee was amazing.

"What happened to you." Levi asked, his stoic expression remaining on his face. Petra took a long sip of her coffee before putting the mug down on the table. She sighed, then told her husband everything that happened, leaving out the part with the five men and the hooded figure. She felt it best he didn't know that. Tears were in her eyes as she explained everything.

"By the way, did they find out who the real Female Titan is?"

"Yeah. Her name's Annie Leonhart. But she preserved herself in a crystal to avoid talking to us. That bitch." there was a long silence.

"So, the Military Police just threw you out like that?"

"Yes. I told them you were my husband, and they let me go." Petra cried.

"Those fuc-"

"Mommy?"

Levi and Petra both turn their heads to see a little figure standing at the doorway, rubbing her eyes and yawning. Her long hair was a mess and there were fresh tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Petra asked, a bit of concern in her voice. Isabel walked to her and hugged her leg.

"I had a bad dream, Mommy." Isabel started whimpering.

"Aw, my poor baby." Petra said, comfortingly. She picked up the little girl and placed her on her lap. Isabel leaned against her mother's chest while Petra finger-combed her long, soft, raven-black hair she inherited from her father.

"Feeling better?" Petra smiled down at Isabel.

"Mm-hm." she responded. Levi smiled softly at his family. He was thinking about some memories with his wife and daughter.

* * *

_It had been raining for two days straight now. Levi was standing and staring out the sliding glass door at the mud and the puddles. How filthy. His wife was in the kitchen cooking. The sweet aroma reached his nose, making his mouth water. He then felt a weight slam into the back of his legs._

_"Hi Papa!" his three-year-old daughter greeted him, hugging his legs tightly. "Play with me, pleeeease?"_

_Levi knelt down to her height and sighed. "What do you want to play?"_

_Isabel walked over to the door and pointed outside. She wanted to play in the rain, in the puddles._

_In the filth._

_"No." Levi said, firmly._

_"Please, Papa?"_

_"No, don't beg." Levi started walking away from the door and went into the kitchen, Isabel followed behind him._

_"But Papa, I wanna in play in the water." she continued begging._

_"You'll get dirty."_

_"Let her play outside, Levi."_

_Levi turned around to his wife, who was currently cutting potatoes and carrots for the stew._

_"Petra, she'll get fucking dirty. I won't allow it."_

_"Mommy, I wanna plaaaaay." Isabel was on the verge of tears. Petra turned around and picked the little girl up into her arms._

_"Okay, let's go get your rain boots." Petra said, smiling. Levi followed them, he was angry._

_"Petra!"_

_Petra turned around and gave him a death glare. He froze in his tracks and stepped back. Sure, he wasn't scared of titans, but when it came to his wife, he was terrified of the monster she can become in a split second._

_Petra and Isabel went into the coat closet and took out her raincoat and rain boots. She put them on her daughter, put a hat on her head, and let her outside to play in the backyard._

_"Don't track mud into the house, okay?" Levi said._

_"Okay, Papa." Isabel replied. Then, she was off exploring._

_After about ten minutes of playing in the rain, it was time for dinner. Isabel took off her boots and waddled into the kitchen. Her raincoat and hat were soaking wet and her hands were muddy._

_"Mommy! Papa! Look!" both of her parents turned around from the counter and saw what was in her hands, a toad. Levi had a look of disgust on his face while Petra was covering her mouth, giggling. Levi rubbed the bridge of his nose and motioned for his little girl to follow him. Petra went along as well. He opened the sliding glass door and knelt down to Isabel's height._

_"Let it go." he said, coldly._

_"But Papa..."_

_"Now."_

_Isabel sat on her knees and let the toad go. "Bye bye, froggy." she whispered. Isabel looked up at her father, then raised her arms to go hug him._

_"Don't even think about touching me with those filthy hands." Levi said. Isabel frowned and put her arms down, her honey-gold eyes glistened with little tears. She then looked up at her mother. Petra didn't care if her hands were dirty, she picked up her daughter into her arms._

_"Come on, you two. Let's go eat some stew." she said._

_"Wash her hands, first."_

_"Ugh, why are you such a clean freak?" Petra said as the family made their way back into the kitchen._

* * *

_"Papa, will you play tea party with me?" Levi was currently sitting in the living room reading the newspaper when his daughter comes in._

_"Go ask your mother." Levi replies._

_"But Papa, she's gar...gard..."_

_"Gardening?"_

_"Yeah!" Isabel smiled up at her father. "Please play with me, Papa?" she clasped her hands in front of her face and gave him a puppy dog look. Levi closed his eyes shut, trying to ignore the cute little angel in front of him._

_"Don't give in...don't give in..." he thought to himself._

_He soon found himself sitting on the floor around the coffee table with a tea set in front him._

_"Do you want some tea, sir?" Isabel held up the tea pot full with water._

_Levi sighed, then rolled his eyes. "Yes, please." he held out his teacup while Isabel carefully poured the 'tea' into it. He held it by the top rim and started drinking the liquid._

_"Papa, that's not how you hold the cup!" Isabel said. Levi chuckled and continued drinking the water when his wife entered the living room, wearing her gardening hat and gloves. Her heart melted at the two loves of her life playing together._

_"Aww, what do we have here?" Petra asked._

_"Me and Papa are playing tea party!" Isabel exclaimed, smiling brightly._

_"She wanted to play with you at first, but you were gardening, so she asked me to play with her." Levi explained, rolling his eyes._

_"And of course you said yes to her. Anything for Papa's little princess." Petra teased._

_"Shut up, Petra, that's not true."_

_"I'm not the princess?" Isabel looked up at her father with big, glossy eyes and pouted. Levi just can't stand that angelic face, especially when she's looking up at him like that. Levi sighed for the umpteenth time, then responded._

_"Don't be stupid. Of course you're the princess." Isabel smiled big and stood up to go sit in her father's lap. She squealed and laughed when he started tickling her sides. Petra started giggling at the two of them. How can her husband keep such a straight face while tickling her?_

_That is a mystery no one will ever know._

* * *

Levi smiled a little at the happy memories. He has such a gorgeous, loving wife and a beautiful little baby girl.

What more could he ask for?

"Tch, where's Erwin? He's late." Levi said as he sipped his coffee.

"Maybe he's trying to take a shit, but the shit won't come out." Isabel said, still sitting in her mother's lap. Levi almost choked on his coffee as he tried to hold back in his laughter.

"Isabel!" Petra cried, while angrily glaring at Levi.

"What? It's what Papa always says when Uncle Erwin's late." Isabel explained, smiling up at her mother.

"You need to watch your language, Levi. And don't tell her stupid things!" Petra complained while running a hand through her auburn locks. Levi smirked at her, then continued drinking the heavenly coffee.

* * *

**There might be a final chapter, idk yet. Thanks for reading!**


	13. Epilogue

**All stories have to come to an end, right? This is the final chapter. Here's an epilogue with an older Isabel since everyone wanted that. And sorry for ending this story so early, the plot of this story was pretty much over anyway. Squad Levi is still alive too. And yeah my writing sucks so here ya go.**

* * *

Thirteen-year-old Isabel sat in her backyard, looking up at the clouds. Her father was getting ready to leave for what may be his final expedition. Many soldiers and veterans have died fighting, but more people are becoming brave and are joining the Survey Corps. Levi, dressed in his uniform, came to the backyard and sat beside his daughter, who is now growing into a beautiful young teenager.

And it _scared_ him shitless.

Isabel looked over at her father with a look of concern on her face. She knows it's the final expedition, but she's still afraid of losing him. Levi noticed the look on her face.

"I'm going to be fine." he pet her hair. She smiled at her father. Levi got up to go back inside when the sound of his daughter's voice stopped him.

"Hey, Papa?"

"What?"

"How did you know you were in love with mom?" Isabel asked, so innocently. Levi turned around and sat back down beside her, looking up at the clouds.

"Is this about Eren?" he asked deadpan. Isabel held her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She looked at her father, who was still looking at the clouds.

"You're not mad?" Isabel asked.

"Why would I be?"

"Because mom said I should be thinking about boys my own age."

"You shouldn't be thinking about boys at all." Isabel giggled at her father's remark. She started fidgeting with a locket around her neck. "Especially about a boy twelve years older than you." Levi added.

"But, Papa. I don't know why, but, I get this weird feeling in my stomach when I'm around Eren." Isabel felt comfortable talking about this with her father. She talked about it with Petra, too, but it felt nicer with Levi. Sure, he gives shitty advice, but he's very understanding when it comes to certain situations.

Levi sighed through his nose. "It's okay to feel like that."

"Huh?" Isabel was confused.

"You've known that shitty brat for about ten years now." Isabel laughed at the fact her father still calls Eren a 'brat'. "He even bought you that locket. You had such a big crush on him when you were little."

"That's the problem, Papa. I still have a crush on him. But...it's stronger."

"Eren thinks of you as a little sister. Besides, when you're older, you might find someone good for you. Then that crush will mean nothing." Levi explained. Isabel nodded her head. She knew that Eren thought of her as family, and nothing more. And she was going to have to accept it.

"Is Eren going on the expedition?" Isabel asked.

"He's feeling better now, so yes, he is." Levi stood up, so did Isabel. He pulled her into a long hug.

"Stay safe, Papa."

"I will, angel, I will."

**_Eight Years Later..._**

The wars were over. The titans have been eradicated, as far as they know, and the walls were still up. However, civilians were now allowed to go outside the walls and even live out there. Levi is still Lance Corporal for the Survey Corps. All he does now is paperwork since there hasn't been an expedition for a couple of years now. He wakes up every morning, gets ready, goes to the new Survey Corps headquarters within the district, and comes back home to his wife and daughter.

Even after many years, Petra is still the same, beautiful woman Levi fell in love with. Her features haven't changed, however there is a scar near her bottom lip. She is still smiling and loving, even after the incident with the Military Police. Levi always comes home to find a warm cup of tea waiting for him. He picks it up by the top rim and drinks slowly. After he's finished, he gives the empty teacup to his wife and walks over to his bedroom. He passes the sliding glass door that leads to the backyard and stops, seeing his daughter sitting against the oak tree, reading a book.

Isabel, now twenty-one, has grown into a beautiful young woman. Possibly the most beautiful woman in all of Shiganshina. Her long, silky black hair is always in a french braid, and her facial features are now more stronger and elegant. High cheekbones, milk white skin, beautiful amber eyes, sparkling white teeth, just about everything was beautiful. Isabel's petite yet curvy figure is always covered in a long maiden dress. And, like her parents, she's short, about 5 feet tall.

Isabel being that beautiful has attracted many men, much to Levi's dismay. It is very frustrating to prevent the perverted men in public from staring at her like some prized possession. After what happened to Petra, he became very protective of his daughter, and he will kill anyone that tries to hurt her or make a move on her. Isabel has had a few relationships, but they always ended up with her being hurt and Levi chasing after them to kick their ass. Many fathers with their grown sons have come to their home with marriage proposals and such, which Levi always slammed the door in their faces. Now that he thinks about it, Levi has never asked his daughter if she wanted to get married. She's still so young...

Thinking about it, Levi slides the door open and goes into the backyward, still dressed in his uniform. He kneels down in front of Isabel, and she takes her eyes of the book and looks at her father. Levi still looks the same. Like Petra, his features haven't gotten too old, also. Levi closes his eyes tightly then sighs.

"Isabel, are you ready for marriage?" he asks her, gently.

Isabel looks at the soft grass and strokes it with her fingers. She looks back up at her father. "I...think so." she responds. Many women her age are already married, including most of her friends. A small smile formed on her lips. Isabel barely smiles or laughs anymore, after what happened. But when she does smile, it is the most beautiful sight to see for Levi and Petra.

"Levi." Petra calls. Levi turns his head to see Petra standing at the back door. "There's a man and his son here to see you." Levi and Isabel both stand up and enter the back into the house. When a marriage proposal do comes, Levi makes Isabel and Petra leave. Isabel is now standing in the hallway, eavesdropping.

"What do you want?" Levi asks.

"My son has an offer for you, Corporal." the man said. Levi shifts his gaze over to the man's son, recognizing him. Isabel takes a peek as well.

She recognized him from the market. They would always talk, but not for too long since her father would come and take her away. She knows a little about him, but enough to trust him. The lad is tall, about 6 foot 2, really strong and well-built. He has short, black hair and bright blue eyes. Even a few freckles on his face. A little older than Isabel, maybe about two or three years.

He _is_ handsome.

"Sir, may I have your daughter's hand in marriage?" the son asks, politely. Levi looks over his shoulder, he knows Isabel is eavesdropping. He then looks back at the two men. The son seems like a good fit for his daughter. Levi responds.

"Treat her well." is all Levi says. He calls out for Isabel, and she comes out to meet her new finacée, him towering over her. He takes her hand and kisses it. Isabel uses her free hand to cover the blush and smile on her face.

_"This man better treat her right..."_ Levi thinks to himself.

_Several months of wedding planning, dates, invitations, wedding showers, parties, shopping, Levi threatening his future son-in-law to treat his daughter right or his ass will get kicked pass by..._

The wedding is in a few days. And for the first time in awhile, Humanity's Strongest Soldier is worried and scared. More emotional than when he kills titans. Levi couldn't sleep. It's hard to fall asleep when your brain won't shut up.

_Isabel is getting married. Isabel is going to leave me. I'm letting my only daughter go. What have I done? Soon, she is no longer my little girl. My angel grew up. I fucked up. She's too young. Isabel is leaving me..._

Levi even started sweating at the thoughts, which felt disgusting. He looked over next to him and saw Petra's peaceful face. So beautiful and serene. How can she be so calm about this? Petra opens her eyes and sees her frantic husband. She lays a hand on his chest and speaks to him.

"Levi, she's going to be okay. I remember my father acting the same way when I married you. Isabel is happy now, after what seems like forever." she smiles at her husband. Levi leans over and kisses her forehead, then tries to go back to sleep.

* * *

It has now arrived, the day of the wedding. Levi and Petra are now dressed and on their way to the church, which was a good walking distance. Many of their close friends and family have arrived. Erd and his wife, along with their twin children, a boy and a girl. Gunther, his wife and son. Auruo, Hange and Erwin also come. Petra stayed at the door greeting the guests and letting them inside.

The ceremony was about to start, and it was time for Levi to walk his daughter down the aisle.

He sees Isabel, and his eyes widen. She looks so...beautiful. Her long black hair was down in soft curls. The white veil framed her face perfectly. The white wedding dress shaped her body nicely. It had a sweetheart neckline, and around her neck was the gold locket Eren gave her when she was ten years old. Isabel looked up at her father and flashed a genuine smile. Levi smiled back softly at her, tears forming in the corner of his eyes. He then entwined his arm with hers and walked her down the aisle. Once they reached the altar, Levi had to let go. And it broke him. She hugged her father, whispering "I love you, Papa." Levi lifted the veil covering her face and let it drape behind her head. She couldn't look more beautiful. She then went to her husband-to-be and they recited their vows.

The thoughts were coming back.

_I just let her go. I just let Isabel go. My little girl. I can't even say that anymore. Fuck fuck fuck..._

Levi ignored the thoughts and took his seat next to Petra. She kissed his cheek and tears streamed down her face. Their daughter was happy, and that's all that mattered. Isabel and her new husband kissed, and everyone started clapping and cheering for the new, young couple.

* * *

A week after the wedding, Isabel and her new husband were now leaving Shiganshina for their honeymoon. Isabel was truly in love with him, and he was in love with her. Before they left, Isabel went to go see Eren. She wanted to give him a bouquet of flowers.

Isabel left and saw Eren for a little bit. She walked over to him, and told him everything that happened.

"Hi Eren. I just got married to a wonderful man. He's so sweet and loving. My father had a hard time letting me go, though" Isabel giggled "I hope to have children soon. Maybe two or three. My mom would love having babies around the house, unlike my father. I can't wait to go into the outside world, too. Seeing the ocean and the ice lands with my new family. I know Armin is already there. And even though I'm starting a new journey with my husband, I will always love you, Eren."

She knelt down and kissed his gravestone. Then set the bouquet on top of it. Little tears formed in her eyes, and she smiled softly.

_Her first crush, her first love._

Isabel whispered.

"Always."

* * *

**I can't write weddings and stuff xD I've been to more traditional weddings so...That's the end. Sorry if the writing sucked and if Levi was OOC. Isayama must be proud of me for killing Eren, right? Thanks for all the support and for reading this story, I really appreciate it :)**


End file.
